Que Paso Despues De
by Gwenvinucii
Summary: One-Shots sobre lo que paso despues de los capitulos con Gwen y Kevin. Todo sera Gwevin
1. El Intercambio

**Hola, bueno les traigo una nueva propuesta, sé que tengo la historia de la violación encima, pero estos solo serán unos One-Shot y los puedo escribir en la escuela, lo llamare "Que Paso Después De" les explico, creo que muchos nos hemos quedado con la duda de que paso con Gwen y Kevin luego de algún capitulo, bueno ustedes me dirán el capítulo que quieren que le haga el "Que Paso Después De" O aquí hay otra opción, yo les diré 2 capítulos y la que tenga más votos esa será, bueno mis dos opción son **

**La gran Hazaña de Kevin**

**Un encuentro con el abuelo **

**Bueno pueden escoger y más lueguito subiré el siguiente One-Shot **

**Este capítulo fue del capítulo "El Intercambio" **

La luna llena hacia brillar la noche, era algo que la hacía más hermosa, luego de varias rondas de malteadas Ben entendió que Gwen y Kevin necesitaban un tiempo para hablar, así que tomo como excusa que tenía tarea, y se fue a casa como Yitrey, los dos jóvenes adolescentes cada uno con una bebida en la mano, entro al auto de Kevin, él encendió la radio, era la única voz que se escuchaba por el momento, un suspiro proveniente de Gwen alerto a Kevin, ambos tenía que hablar, pero ninguno sabía que decir, aunque las palabras sobraban

"Quieres otro batido" Pregunto Kevin, Gwen agito el vaso dando cuenta a Kevin que aun tenia

"Realmente… quiero hablar con tígo" Tomo la delantera, otro suspiro acompaño las voces de la canción que estaba en la radio "Tu… podías haber sido normal… pero preferiste salvarnos a Ben y a mi" Ella dijo en voz baja, sus ojos estaban viendo hacia las afueras del coche, era algo que Kevin celebraba mentalmente, él nunca sabe cómo reaccionar cuando Gwen lo ve a los ojos

"Especialmente a ti…" Susurro

"Y te lo agradezco, pero como fue que aceptaste hacer tratos con Mike" Gwen pregunto, una parte de ella no lo quería saber, pero la otra si

"Él me dijo que sería normal, y yo solo pensé en ti, aunque mis acciones no lo demostraban, yo… solo quería ir con tígo al cine, poder tomarte de la mano y llevarte a comer un helado, que nos vieran como una pareja normal, pero cuando salimos juntos, la gente nos queda viendo extrañamente, ven a una chica hermosa y normal físicamente y a un fenómeno a su lado" Kevin confeso, la canción en la radio había terminado, así que Kevin la apago

"Para mí no lo eres, tú lo sabes… y cuando no estuviste me preocupe mucho, aunque no lo demostré, tú no eres de los que desapareces sin avisar, luego cuando tome tu mano, sentí el aura de Mike, y sabía que algo estaba mal, pero si quería ir con tígo al cine" Dijo Gwen, se había removido un poco en la silla, tomando un poco de su batido, mientras Kevin se ponía su máscara, ahora físicamente parecía un chico normal  
"Aun podemos ir" Dijo Kevin, Gwen con una sonrisa, se acerco a él, hasta tomar lentamente sus labios, ahora humanos, luego de un largo beso ambos sonrieron, Gwen recobro su posición inicial, mientras Kevin arrancaba el coche camino al cine.

Ambos sin darse cuenta que eran más de las dos de la mañana y Gwen tenía que levantarse a las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco.

Ya lo dicen el amor es ciego.

**Bueno, solo espero que les haya gustado, ya saben las dos opción son "La gran hazaña de Kevin" y "Un encuentro con el abuelo" **

**Realmente espero tener muchos comentarios.**

**Hoy cumple una vecina cinco años, así que quiero cinco comentarios **


	2. Un Encuentro Con el abuelo

**No pensé que esto tendría tanta acogida, aun así agradezco a todos eso, ya que ustedes lo han pedido este será el: Que Paso Después De: Un encuentro con el abuelo, obtuve los cinco comentarios, cuatro me dijeron que lo hiciera de "Un encuentro con el abuelo" y una persona me dijo que lo hiciera de "La gran hazaña de Kevin" lo siento, cuatro de cinco ganan, así que espero que lo disfrutes mucho No soy dueña de Ben 10, si Ben 10 fuera mío, Kevin no estaría con Gwen, ya que estaría pasándola muy bien con migo**

La noche parecía de nunca acabar, las sonrisas se habían ido y solo quedaban pequeños suspiros, no había incomodidad alguna, es solo que ninguno de los tres tenía nada que decir, Ken se había quedado para arreglar su coche, luego del asombroso sacrificio de abuelo Max, Kevin había conducido durante casi dos horas, su mirada fija en la carretera y sus ojos ya se sentían pesados por la falta de sueño, pero aún se mantuvo firme, su mano apretada en el timón y la otra en la barra de cambios.

Los ojos de Gwen casi cerrados a causa del agotamiento, medio acomodada en el asiento del pasajero, intentando no dormirse antes de llegar a casa, pero aun así había ese pequeño tormento que no la dejaba tranquila, el sacrificio de su abuelo, se llenaba la mente con otras posibilidades de haber derrotado el Highbreed, pero aun así es ya no podía ser.

La calle de Ben estaba sola, solo las lámparas de las aceras encendidas, Kevin redujo la velocidad lentamente estacionándose en frente de la casa de Ben, él solo se bajó del coche sin mediar palabra, era entendible.

La luna en su fase completa, y no había signos de estrellas en el cielo, la noche estaba triste…

Kevin empezó a conducir de nuevo, miro a Gwen de reojo, su expresión era triste, su mirada perdida en la carretera viendo por la ventana, pero era peor ella estaba llorando y Kevin odiaba eso, redujo un poco la velocidad intentando no llegar tan rápido a la casa de Gwen

"Oye te sientes bien" Kevin aún seguía viendo la carretera, pero concentrado en sus futuras palabras

"No" Dijo suavemente, mientras el corazón de Kevin estallo como un cristal

"Lo siento Gwen" Kevin hablo suavemente, solo empezando "Perdí toda mi noche para nada"

"¡Eres un ignorante!" Gwen grito, su pulso disparado y con lágrimas en sus ojos "¡Mi abuelo acaba de morir y tú solo te quejas, no has hecho más que quejarte toda la noche!"

Realmente todos pensaban que Gwen era la única que podía soportar las estupideces de Kevin, pero hay momento que se pasa, y ni Gwen Tennyson puede con él.

Kevin solo miro la carretera de nuevo, acelero lo más que pudo para llegar más rápido a casa de Gwen.

Luego de unos cinco minutos de conducción, Kevin giro para entrar a la calle de Gwen, ella paso sus manos por sus mejillas eliminando cualquier rastro de que estuvo llorando, Kevin redujo la velocidad estando en frente de la casa de Gwen, cuando ella se dispuso a bajar Kevin la tomo por el brazo

"Oye lo siento en serio, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal" Gwen miro hacia él, de un momento a otro se lanzó a él abrazándolo, pero era más, ella estaba llorando, estaba llorando sobre él, Kevin solo pudo rodear su cintura con sus brazos tratando de consolarla un poco "Tranquila Gwen, sabes que era algo que algún día pasaría" Ella tenía la cabeza en el hombro de Kevin, negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de conseguir las palabras

"Pero no así… él era un héroe, no merecía morir así" Sus palabras fueron dificultosas, y Kevin no era un experto consolando mujeres, en especial a Gwen

"Murió haciendo lo que le gusta, él salvo a el mundo Gwen" Kevin se separó un poco de ella, aun manteniendo sus manos en su cintura, y ella sus manos en su pecho "Deberías sentirte orgullosa de él"

Ella lo vio de otra forma, fue su decisión morir, y como bien dijo Kevin murió haciendo lo que le gusta, el murió salvando a el mundo, quizás fue lo mejor, quizás así siempre debió pasar, así paso y no podía caer en depresión por eso, solo podría sonreír y fingir que estaba bien, no podía romperse a llorar en frente de sus papas, era un tema que debía evitar

"Tal vez tienes razón, el salvo el mundo" Kevin le dio una corta sonrisa, paso su mano derecha su mejilla haciéndola sonreír, Kevin se acercó a ella lentamente, realmente pensaba que ella lo rechazaría pero o fue así, Gwen imito sus acciones acercándose a él

Y paso lo inesperado

Unos pequeños golpecitos sonaron en el vidrio del coche, ambos voltearon rápidamente a ver quién era, el padre de Gwen, Frank Tennyson, estaba asomado con el ceño fruncido, sus ojos fijos en Kevin, Gwen lo volteo a ver de nuevo

"Hablamos mañana" Gwen se acero a él dándole un beso en la mejilla, seguidamente se bajó del coche, Kevin le sonrió, mientras Frank solamente lo seguía viendo, Gwen cerró la puerta del coche y Kevin siguió su camino.

A veces los padres suelen ser muy inoportunos

**Bueno he terminado, soy algo así como una escritora nocturna, son las 8:33 de la noche, primero de marzo, y me he escrito esto en un momento, tuve que interrumpir en el momento que Kevin toma a Gwen por el brazo, me sentí muy mal de un momento a otro, me dio dolor de cabeza, ganas de vomitar, y un dolor de barriga horrible, le avise a mi mama y me dio una pastilla, luego de una media hora, ya se me paso y continúe escribiendo **

**Así que bien aquí están mis dos opciones **

**"Buscando la paz" y "El prisionero 775 no esta" **

**Tomare las conclusiones cuando el capítulo tenga los diez comentarios **

**¡PREGUNTA! **

**¿Qué les parece la universidad de Gwen? –ya salió en un capitulo y me parece como un museo, le falta como pintura, o algo así, pero se ve interesante **

**Adiós**


	3. Buscando La Paz

**Hola mis lectores, así que he vuelto, aquí tienes mi tercer Que Paso Después De, espero que os guste mucho, así que a continuación puedes leer**

No soy dueña de Ben 10, si Ben 10 fuera mío, Kevin no estaría con Gwen, estaría en Paris con migo

Dos de la madrugada, la luna estaba en su fase completa, todo estaba solo, el agua se veía tan tentadora, aun así no fue capaz de entrar sola en ella, como pudo si quiera pensar que Kevin la llevaría a la playa, es decir eran las dos de la madrugada, tampoco era su chofer, por lo tanto opto por ir sola, su cansancio fue notorio al usar por tanto tiempo sus poderes para llegar a su destino, sus pasos fueron lentos, a la orilla de la playa, las olas que se impulsaban bruscamente llegaban hasta sus pies, lo cuales estaban descalzos, en sus manos estaban sus tacones negros, su cabello suelto se mecía bruscamente por el viento, solo faltaba una persona para que el momento fuera perfecto, se detuvo en el lugar justo en el que esta, se giró mirando el mar.

Se estremeció al sentir dos suaves manos tocando sus brazos, por todo su largo, arriba y abajo lentamente, sus ojos se cerraron mientras agachaba la cabeza

"Sabía que te encontraría aquí" Su gruesa voz inundo los oídos de la pelirroja

"No podría haber ido a otro lugar Kevin, sabes las ganas que tenia de venir a la playa" Delicadamente Kevin paso sus brazos por su cintura, abrazándose a ella

"Lo siento, ya sabes por no haberte traído, no pensé que fuera tan importante para ti, fui a tu casa y me dijeron que no habías llegado" Su voz baja era algo que a ella le encantaba

"Y asumiste que estaba aquí" Ella rio levemente "Eres todo un detective Levin" Su risa se vio acompañada por la de su novio

"Te tengo una sorpresa" Gwen se dio la vuelta para estar de frente con él

"En serio, dime que es" Su interés fue notorio

"Bueno, si me acompañas al coche te lo mostrare" Gwen le tomo la mano haciéndolo caminar rápidamente hacia el coche, al llegar Kevin abrió la puerta del pasajero, de ahí saco una bolsa blanca, luego se la paso a Gwen, el cerro la puerta arre costándose en ella, Gwen abrió rápidamente la bolsa, solo ver envuelto en su mano su bikini negro, su ceño se frunció y lo miro "Bueno Gwen, estabas triste porque no vinimos a la playa, entre a tu habitación y tome eso, pensé que podríamos nadar un rato" La mirada de la chica continuo siendo igual, luego de unos segundos reacciono sonriendo, se acercó a, el hasta besar sus labios dulcemente

"Puedes darme un segundo para cambiarme" Gwen pidió aun cerca de él

"Claro, también he traído mi traje de baño" Él le quito la bolsa sacando su pantaloneta negra, sonriendo se alejó del lugar.

*Minutos Después*

Gwen camino hacia donde estaba hace unos minutos, sonrió al ver que Kevin ya estaba ahí, sentado en la arena y esperándola, se sentó a su lado esperando alguna reacción de él

"Porque estas usando la máscara" Gwen interrumpió el silencio, aun así viendo el agua

"Porque no debería usarla, así es mejor no te asustas tanto al verme" Dijo con una voz triste, Gwen se dio cuenta de su error

"Yo no me asusto Kev, no vuelvas a decir eso" Ella regaño

"No vas a entrar al agua" Kevin dijo luego de unos segundos

"No sin ti" Kevin se puso de pie extendiéndole la mano a ella, quien acepto enseguida, ambos se adentraron en el agua, caminaron hasta que el agua les llego hasta casi el cuello

"Recuerdas cuando peleamos con tu abuela" Kevin empezó

"Si, porque" La voz de Gwen fue un poco temblorosa por el frio

"Dijiste que te gustaba besar a los chicos" Kevin miro descuidadamente el agua, evitando la mirada de Gwen

"Y eso a que viene" Gwen pregunto

"Alguna vez has besado debajo del agua" Kevin pregunto rápidamente, esperando algún regaño de Gwen o algo así

"Que si yo que" Gwen pregunto perpleja, Kevin era una persona para sorprenderse

"Solo dime has besado bajo el agua" Kevin pregunto de nuevo

"No, nunca lo he hecho" Terminado de decir eso, Kevin la tomo por el brazo atrayéndola a él y besándola apasionadamente, lo cual se vio interrumpido por un fuerte ola que hizo que se separaran, Gwen subió rápidamente a la superficie, tratando de recuperar el aire

"Kevin" Ella miro a todos lados, pero la poca visibilidad no le ayudaba, fue hundida al agua de nuevo, unas fuertes manos la tomaron por la cintura, Kevin beso sus labios mientras Gwen intentaba liberarse de él, luego de unos segundos ambos subieron a la superficie"¡Kevin! No vuelvas a hacer eso" Gwen grito, Kevin sonrió volviendo a bajarla al agua y besándola de nuevo por solo unos segundos, luego subieron de nuevo a la superficie

"Dijiste que no habías besado bajo el agua" Kevin se excuso

"Pero nunca dije que quería hacerlo" Ella regaño, Kevin la tomo por ambas manos besándola lentamente

"Me perdonas" Kevin dijo dulcemente

"Hay Kevin" Gwen rio volviendo a besarlo

**He terminado, son casi las once de la noche, no tengo sueño, ¡HOY NO FUI A LA ESCUELA! Asi que me levante super tarde, espero os haya gustado mucho, me den muchos comentarios y todo eso, el anterios no tuvo los que pedi, pero no os queria desilucionar, asique aqui teneis, al menos diez comentarios esta vez **

**Mis dos opciones**

**1\. Simple**

**2\. Batalla entre primas **

**Hasta pronto **


	4. Batalla Entre Primas

**Hola chicos y chicas, aquí os traigo el nuevo capítulo, ha ganado Batalla Entre Primas, como lo supuse, asique disfruta No soy dueña de Ben 10, sin embargo Kevin es mío, NO LO COMPARTO**

La joven se encontró caminando por la calle sola hacia su casa, la lluvia había arruinado el poco maquillaje que usaba, ella no se molestó por corres rápido a su casa, o cubrirse con su mana, solo camino con la cabeza baja, aún faltaban muchas cuadras para llegar, aun así su paso fue firme pero lento, los coches pasaban a toda velocidad por la carretera que estaba al lado de ella, hasta que uno en particular paso muy rápido y luego de unos segundos retrocedió y se estaciono junto a ella

"Te diste cuenta que está lloviendo" El joven Osmociano grito, pero ella solo siguió caminando "Oye Gwen" Kevin acelero un poco el coche estando a la par con ella "Gwen te vas a resfriar" Gwen solo siguió su camino, hasta que Kevin se estaciono a un lado, quito las laves y se bajó del coche, luego empezó a caminar al lado de ella "No me dirás nada"

"Vete" Susurro entre labios, Kevin se puso al frente de ella no dejándola seguir, ella subió su cabeza así viéndose a los ojos

"¿Estas molesta con migo?" Pregunto el joven

"Estoy molesta con migo misma" Gwen lo esquivo y siguió su camino, pero Kevin la tomo por el brazo y la atrajo hacia el

"No te voy a soltar hasta que me digas porque" Las palabras de Kevin parecieron una amenaza, aun así ella se sentía segura

"Por no poder ser como Sunny" Grito Gwen y luego siguió su camino, pero Kevin la tomo de nuevo del brazo

"¿Quieres ser como tu prima?, ¿quieres ser una perra, una hipócrita, una grosera, una mal educada?, eso es lo que quieres Gwen"

"¡NO!" Gwen grito "Quisiera ser más romántica con tígo, así como ella se comporta con Antonio, poder dejar de vestirme tan estúpidamente, poder salir a un fiesta, no preocuparme por que a mi ensayo se le arrugo una hoja, poder ser más…"

"Más como Sunny" Termino de decir Kevin "Yo no quiero que seas así, no quiero que seas una estúpida, quiero que sigas siendo la más inteligente de toda tu escuela, no quiero que te vistas con ropa corta, porque no quiero que ningún otro te vea provocativamente, me encantas así como eres, ¿Sabes que es lo único que Sunny nunca tendrá con Antonio?" Kevin Pregunto, asique ella negó con la cabeza "Un beso así" Kevin con su mano en su brazo la atrajo más hacia el mientras besaba profundamente sus labios, manteniéndose en el apasionado beso durante un largo rato, las gotas de lluvia que mojaban sus cuerpos hacia mágico el momento "Te amo Gwen" Susurro aun cerca de sus labios

"Yo también Kevin, te amo" Gwen volvió a tomar sus labios sobre los de ella

"Mañana saldremos juntos, por ahora te llevare a tu casa, no quiero que te resfríes" Kevin tomo la mano de Gwen y le abrió la puerta del coche y ella subió en él, mientras el joven Osmociano se subió en su asiento

"Sabes Kevin, es verdad, Sunny nunca se podrá besar con Antonio como lo hacemos tu y yo" Gwen se volvió a acercar a él besando sus labios nuevamente

**Es jodidamente corto lo sé, pero mi hermoso y precioso portátil casi se daña tuve que apagarlo en fin… tuve que escribir todo de nuevo, pero aquí tienes, espero os haya gustado, juro que el próximo será más largo, asique sin tanta tecla aquí os traigo mis dos opciones **

**Todo brilla **

**Hechizado **

**Gracias María por darme esas opciones, os quiero muchísimo, lo escribí en el cole es horrible lo sé, asique espero al menos diez comentarios. **

**Hasta el próximo capitulo **

**Besos **


	5. Hechizado

**Hola chicos y chicas, un poco tarde lo sé, aquí esta ha ganado "Hechizados" espero lo disfrutéis, y me dejéis el comentario, al final de esto están mis dos opciones, así que puedes leer No soy dueña de Ben 10… en fin ya sabes que Kevin es mio **

"Tú la besaste" Ella hablo, yo hubiera preferido que no hablara, aunque estuviera así toda la noche, sin hablarme, solo que estuviera a mi lado

"No lo hice" Le conteste rápidamente

"Tú mismo lo dijiste, como puedes negarlo ahora"

"No lo niego, pero no fue mi culpa, fue de ella" Trate de buscar más excusas, pero no las puedo encontrar, sabía que Gwen no aceptaría cualquier excusa

"Eso lo mismo, se besaron, olvidaste que estabas saliendo con migo" Sus preciosos ojos estaban centrados en el suave movimiento del agua del lago

"No lo olvide Gwen, yo se lo dije, pero ya sabes cómo son todas las chicas" Quizás eso fue todo lo que supe decir

"¿Todas las chicas?, Así que según tu yo también me besaría con cualquier hombre" Claro y yo como siempre metiendo la pata, porque es tan difícil tratar con las mujeres, en especial con Gwen, sus silencios son los que me enamoran cada vez más de ella, su estática mirada cuando no tiene nada que decir

"No es eso Gwen, tú no eres así, por eso salgo con tígo" Ella soltó una pequeña risita, tan inminente que casi no la escuche

"Ah claro entonces, Charmcaster también es como yo, por eso saliste con ella" Porque es tan difícil hablar con esta mujer, claro ella no es cualquier mujer

"Gwen…" Recosté la cabeza en la roca "No sé qué decir"

"No me gusto como me trataste Kevin, no era necesario ir hasta mi casa, estaba ocupada" Claro, si no la iba a buscar se molestaba más porque según ella no me importa, y si la voy a buscar se molesta porque estaba ocupada, sinceramente quien entiende a las mujeres

"Lo sé, ya Ben me lo dijo, no sabía que buscabas una cura, nunca me lo dijiste" Vi mi mano, con el puño bien cerrado, ni si quiera era mi piel, una estúpida mascara que tenia que llevar a todas partes

"Porque pensé que lo supondrías, es todo lo que he hecho desde el accidente" No lo hice, en ningún momento, simplemente pensé que estudiaba para su escuela, eso pensé cuando se lo decía a Ben

"Lo siento" Susurre "Soy un desastre" Termine de decir, algo que ella, y todo el mundo sabia

"Si, tú lo eres" Yo no podía discutir con eso, la luna reflejada en el agua era algo lindo, todo habría sido mejor si ella y yo nos estuviéramos besando, pero no me atrevía a eso, sabía que ella me rechazaría "¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?" Su voz tan suave contra el viento, tan sensible, cuando ella quería

"Claro" Conteste casi de inmediato

"¿Tú me quieres?" No pude evitar reír, pero claro en mi mente, no estoy seguro de lo que me haría Gwen si me rio en un momento como este

"No" Respondí unos segundos después, como me puede preguntar si la quiero

"Oh" Sonó decepcionada

"Yo te amo, y un te amo no es suficiente, es más que eso, entiendo si no me quieres hablar más" Me levante del suelo y camine a mi coche

"¡Kevin!" Me detuve, solo había caminado unos cuantos centímetros "Claro que te quiero hablar, no me voy a molestar con tígo, sé que estabas molesto o lo que sea, todos cometemos errores, ya no importa"

"A mi si me importa, se supone que eres mi novia" Me acerque a ella hasta tomarla de las mano "Te engañe con otra mujer, no me deberías perdonar" Ella puso sus manos en mis mejillas y se acercó a mi hasta besarme, sus suaves labios estuvieron en los míos durante muchos segundos, hasta que tome confianza y repose mis manos en su delgada cintura, era tan bueno tener nuestros cuerpos tan juntos, mientras nuestros labios se movían a la par, bailando cada a uno a su ritmo, ella paso sus manos de mis mejillas a mi cuello, luego de un muy largo beso me abrazo, poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro

"Te amo, y seguiré buscando una cura, todos días, a cada rato" Ella casi susurro, yo solo le di mi aprobación acercándola más a mí, abrazándola con más fuerza, esta no es una mujer, es mi mujer, es mi vida

**No lo vas a creer he terminado, espero os hata gustado, no se porque se le hizo dificil escribir y si es un poco tarde, pero bueno, sin tanta tecla aqui os dejo mis dos opciones **

**1) un viejo conocido**

**2) olvidados en la tierra **

**Toma tu decision con calma, en fin hasta la proxima ya saben que subo el capitulo cuando este supere los 10 comentarios **


	6. Olvidados En La Tierra

**Hola...**

**Ha sido un tiempo**

**Perdon por la demora, mi computadora esta presentando ciertas fallas tecnicas**

**(La estrelle -_-) **

**Asique esto lo escribi en las notas de mi Cel**

**Tendra muchas fallas ortograficas**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10, pero reclamo a Kevin como mi propiedad**

* * *

Cada toque se sintio hasta las entrañas

Cada beso o abrazo fue guardado como un momento unico

Y la noche iba llegando a su fin

Eso debio ser algo bueno

Cada uno iria a su casa

Pero la necesidad de estar juntos fue mayor que cualquier cansancio

La nieve habia arruinado un poco el camino

Y para Kevin fue bueno el viaje

Su recien hecha chica a su lado

Aunque estuviera medio dormida

A si la disfrutaba

Sus dos manos fijas en el timon

Aveces cambiadas con la barra de cambios

No estaba muy lejos de entrar a BellWood

Y luego podria descansar

El viaje fue bueno

A exepcion de un detalle

Un pequeño detalle que estaba a punto de hacer a su paciencia explotar

Los molestos ronquidos de Ben

Si Gwen no estuviera despierta hubiera dejado Ben en medio de la carretera

Si dajaba su sillon babeado lo mataria

Si claro

Y asi sigio conduciendo

"Juro si Ben no se calla lo voy a terminar matando" sus pocas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la joven que estaba casi dormida junto a el

"No eres capas de hace una cosa asi" Gwen se removio un poco en el asiento, intentando mantenerse despierta el mayor tiempo posible

"Pero cuando se me acaba la paciencia"

"Solo te quejas" Interrumpio Gwen, y como Ben ya lo habia dicho, nadie podia pelear con Gwen, y salir victorioso, aun asi Kevin siempre quizo retarla hasta el borde de la locura si era necesario

"Gwen" Kevin siempre fue de los tipos de tener secretos y saber guardarlos, el podia ser toda una caja de sorpresas

Y esa era una de las cosas que Gwen siempre admiro de Kevin

Aun mas su estatica mirada cuando no tenia nada que decir

"¿Si Kevin?"

"¿Que te gusta de mi?, porque me insistias en que te invitara a salir" sus palabras fueron sencillas, aun asi muy directas, Kevin no era muy directo en cosas romanticas o del amor, pero lo podia ser en otros temas, en cambio no habia persona mas directa que Gwen

Ella solto una pequeña risa

"Me inspiras confianza, eres divertido algunas veces, fuerte, nunca te das por vencido"

"No olvides guapo" Kevin interrumpio, Gwen le dio un pequeño puño en el brazo lo que hizo que el riera

"¿Que te gusta de mi?" Y el silencio se presencio de nuevo, por unos segundos, Gwen sabia que Kevin estaba pensando las palabras y luego solo diria incoherencias

"Eres bonita, inteligente..."

"¿Y si no fuera bonita e inteligente?, ademas de la belleza fisica, y la inteligencia..."

"Que no comes mierda de nadie, ni de mi, no le tienes miedo a nadie, eres segura, fuerte, cariñosa, compresiva, generosa, amable, siempre dispuesta a ayudar, arriesgas tu vida por personas que no conoces, ¿Quieres que siga?, nunca acabaria... Gwen... tu eres perfecta, asi es como te veo" Si Ben estuviera despierto estuviera riendo, el no entendia los sentimientos de Kevin hacia Gwen, o hacia el mundo

Y Kevin agradecio que Ben estuviera dormido

Aunque sus ronquidos no se detenian

Pero habia algo que le preocupaba mas que Ben

El silencio de Gwen

Ella aun pensaba en lo que Kevin le habia dicho

La llamo 'Perfecta'

"Yo no soy perfecta, me equivoco mas de lo que crees, yo soy muy imperfecta" Kevin penso que llamarla perfecta le gustaria, que lo tomaria como un cumplido, haria que el detuviera el coche, y luego lo besaria

Pero eso solo paso en su mente

"Tus imperfecciones te hacen perfecta"

Gwen rio un poco

"¿Estas intentando decirme un cumplido?" Gwen pudo jurar que Kevin se sonrojo, pero ni si quiera lo vio, solo pudo imaginarse, nunca habia visto a Kevin sonrojarse, pero le parecia linda la idea

"No es necesario decirte cumplidos, sabes lo que eres" Gwen rio de nuevo, intentando ocultar su pequeño nerviosismo, Kevin nunca le habia hablado asi, ni en el momento mas indicado, o cuando estaban a solas

"¿Tu realmente eres Kevin?, oh Dios creo que estoy soñando" Gwen tomo su cabello y lo dejo todo a su lado sobre su hombro

"No estas soñando" El cansancio en los ojos de Kevin dificultaba la concentracion en la carretera, las ultimas noches fue dificil conciliar el sueño, las largas horas de 'Trabajo' estaban haciendo un hoyo negro en la vida de Kevin, sin contar las de Gwen y Ben

Habia dejado de organizar y asistir a fiestas, y ya no salia con amigos

"Yo creo que si" La joven empezo a tejer una trenza en su cabello, su sueño habia disminuido un poco, pero seguramente apenas tocara su cama quedaria dormida

"Tu me preguntaste que me gustaba de ti, yo solo fui sincero con tigo" Kevin entro en la calle de Gwen, las farolas alumbraban la calle, las lujosas casas deslumbraban por las luces navideñas, cada luz de diferente color, Kevin nunca habia esperado esa epoca del año, solo la vio como algo pasajero, un dia mas del calendario

"Vendras a casa para la cena navideña" El adolescente piso el freno lentamente, estacionandose en frente de la lujosa casa, adornada elegantemente con luces y decoraciones sin exagerar en los gustos

"¿Debo tener buenos modales?" La ceja arqueada de Kevin era algo que podia enloquecer a Gwen

Pero no tanto como su sonrisa

"Se que puedes hacerlo" La mano de Gwen apoyada delicadamente en el asiento, Kevin se acerco a ella y la tomo entre sus manos "¿Kevin?"

Su delicada voz fue algo que hizo acelerar el corazón de Kevin, ella era la unica que podia mencionar su nombre y hacerle sentir tantas emociones

"Dime pequeña"

"No me digas pequeña, casi soy de tu estatura" Kevin rio delicadamente, sonriendo aun mas, pero la frente de Gwen se arrugo

"¿Es broma?, apenas si me llegas al hombro, ademas asi me gustas, me gusta tener que agacharme para darte un beso, y que debas empinarte para devolvermelo, me gusta cuando te sonrojas, se que casi siempre te hago enojar, pero sabes que te quiero"

Y como Kevin ya lo tenia pensado

Gwen lo beso

Se inclino hacia el tan fuerte que lo hizo tambalearse

"Cuanto tiempo mas nos tendremos que esconder, no quiero tener esto en secreto"

Sus labios aun juntos, sus pulmones buscando aire luego del largo beso, Kevin con sus manos firmes en la cintura de su chica, mientras las manos de Gwen, se posicionaban en sus hombros manteniendose cerca

"Pronto todos lo sabran preciosa, pronto podremos salir juntos a todos los lugares" Ambos sonrieron, cada sonrisa cerca de la otra

"Te quiero Kevin" Antes que su chico pudiera contestarle, ella lo volvio a besar, esta vez mas lento, quizas ella no era de su estatura, pero un chico alto y una chica baja, podia hacer la pareja perfecta

* * *

**Termine**

**No saben lo que demore haciendo esto**

**Fue muy dificil no tenia nada de inspiracion**

**Pero en fin hay lo teneis **

**Mis dos opciones (o de mi amiga)**

**1\. El potencial de Gwen**

**2\. Encuentro de otro mundo**

**Podeis escoger**

**Ya sabeis que subo siguiente capitulo cuando este tenga 10 comentarios**

**Os quiero muchisimo hasta la proxima**


	7. Encuentro De Otro Mundo

**Hola**

**Volvi**

**Pues un poco triste por la popularidad que ha perdido esta historia**

**Pero aqui sigo por quienes aun la leen**

**Esto terminara hasta que me aburra, ustedes se aburran, o se acaben los capitulos**

**Pueden leer**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10 y bla bla bla **

**#! #$^*)&amp;(***$^# ^ !$&amp;*/!# $&amp;(^**

Sus ojos se abrieron

De nuevo

Sus oidos atentos

Cualquier otro ruido seria decisivo

No habia miedo

En lo absoluto...

Siguio atento

Hasta que otro chasquido atrajo su atencion

Sin mas espera se levanto de la cama

Seguidamente puso sus botas

A peticion del abuelo Max debia dormir con su camisa y pantalon

Algo sobre Gwen y su adolescencia

Realmente el abuelo Max era anticuado

Y no sabia los encuentros que ya habian pasado entre su nieta y Kevin

Nada mas alla de los limites de Gwen

Camino por el corto pasillo del camper hasta llegar a la puerta

Miro hacia donde se supone duerme su chica, Ben y el abuelo Max

A simple vista todo bien

Abrio la puerta de un todo, recorrio el lugar con sus ojos lentamente, habian muchos arboles en el sitio

Salio del camper mientras siguio viendo la zona

Al parecer estaba limpio

Pero otro chasquido atrajo su atencion

Parecia alguien caminando y pisaba ramas de arboles caidos en el suelo

Continuo firme

Todo un aventurero

En medio de los arboles entrando al lugar

Aparecio su chica

Caminando lentamente

Y como si absolutamente nada hubiera pasado

Bueno nada habia pasado

Quizas no habia notado su presencia

O realmente no lo habia hecho

"Buscabas algo" Kevin atrajo su atencion

La joven rapidamente lo miro y le sonrio

"No es nada" Kevin no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta

Gwen no saldria en medio de la madrugada para hacer 'nada'

"Donde estabas" Pregunto

Gwen se acerco un poco mas

"Bueno... queria ver las estrellas un rato" Gwen excuso, por ahora era una excusa aceptable para Kevin, pero aun no convencido

"¿Porque no me dijiste?"

Gwen fruncio el ceño

"Kevin no tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago, ademas se supone que estabas dormido" Gwen camino mas y se sento en un banco que estaban en el lugar, junto con la mesa central

"No te pedi explicaciones, solo queria saber donde estaba mi chica en medio de la noche" Kevin cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho

"Solo sali a caminar un rato, en serio Kev"

Solo por no buscarle mas la pelea a su chica, Kevin se acrerco a ella y le tendio la mano, insitandole a que se pusiera de pie, ella sin dudarlo lo hizo unio la mano con la de su novio

"A donde me llevas" Pregunto la peliroja mientras ambos caminaban

"A ningun lado en especial, nos podemos sentar bajo y arbol y abrazarnos un rato" Gwen rio

¿Este era Kevin? Tan romantico

Bueno si podria ser Kevin

Y si era un buen plan

La noche les favorecia

Las estrellas iluminando el oscuro cielo

Y adornando la romantica noche

Era dificil encontrar una vista tan hermosa

Y el momento perfecto para una pareja

Ambos se sentaron bajo un arbol

Kevin atrajo a Gwen hacia el

Pasando un brazo alrededor de ella

Gwen acomodo su cabeza en su pecho

"¿Te gusto la historia?" Gwen comenzo

"¿Notaste que me dormi a la mitad?" claro

Que lo habia notado, sólo quería preguntar para hacer una conversación

"si lo habia notado ¿notaste como la relación de mi abuela Verdona mi abuelo max se parece a la nuestra?" Gwen pregunto suavemente esperando una puesta de kevin pero el solo siguio pensando no se preocupo por el tiempo, nunca lo hacía

Ni cuando estaban solos y el toque de queda de Gwen estaba por terminar

Siempre podía haber una buena excusa para estar más tiempo juntos

"Si me di cuenta, también note que tu abuelo max amaba mucho su auto, no quiero saber como término viviendo en camper" bromeo con la última frase queriendo hacer reír a su chica

Pero esta solo fruncio el ceño

"Es en serio Kev, me gustaria tener una relacion como la de ellos" Gwen sonrio, fue feliz con sus palabras, al contrario de Kevin, que tuvo otra idea

"¿Es en serio?, quieres que tengamos dos hijos, que tu termines viviendo en tu planeta y yo en la tierra, viviendo en un estupido camper, pense que tendrias mejores ideas" Gwen se dio cuenta, eso no era lo que queria, era todo lo contrario, queria que estuvieran juntos a cada segundo, no separarse para nada y ser felices, no queria que terminaran separados y cada uno viviendo solo

"Esta bien, eso no es lo que quiero... ¿Que es lo que tu quieres?" Gwen aventuro.

Le gustaba saber que opinaba Kevin, aunque algunas veces se arrepentia de preguntarle su opinion sobre algunos temas

"Quiero hacer esto funcionar, demostrarte que eres perfecta, que lo vales, quiero invitarte a salir y presumirte, quiero besarte cada vez que quiera, tenerte cerca y despertarte en las mañanas, quiero que sepas..."

"Kevin" Gwen interrumpio, quito la cabeza de su pecho y lo miro fijamente, Kevin sintio miedo, su rostro no expresaba ningun sentimiento.

Tuvo miedo de ser rechazado, aunque no debia sentirlo, ya le habia dicho que la queria, pero realmente no le habia dicho lo que queria en una relacion.

Nunca habian hablado abiertamente de su relacion

"Gracias... gracias por haberte quedado con migo" Casi se escucho como un susurro.

Y Kevin se pudo relajar, penso que le diria algo como 'vamos muy rapido' o algo tipico de chicas

Pero no fue asi, fue mas de lo que esperaba

"Gracias a ti, casi me obligaste a unirme al grupo" Gwen rio, bajo la cabeza lentamente , viendo como su mano y la de su chico estaban unidas

"Por lo que sea... te amo Kevin" El joven sonrio

"Yo tambien te amo preciosa"

Ambos sonrieron, sus miradas fijas en la del otro, como queriendo saber cada pensamiento de cada uno

Gwen recobro su pocision en el pecho de Kevin

**! #$/^&amp;*()€£¥₩%`! #&amp;$^(/!&amp;#**

**Hola**

**Antes de decir las opciones POR FAVOR LEE ESTO: De verdad no me digan que haga de ambas, diganme la que quieren que haga y listo, esta no es la unica historia que tengo, aparte de esta, tengo unas 3 mas de Gwevin, que espero poder terminarlas todas y que puedan leerlas **

**Subi este capitulo antes de tiempo para decirles eso**

**/#\ /#\ ||| /#\ /#\ **

**Saben que subo el siguiente capitulo cuando hayan minimo 10 comentarios**

**####-####-####**

**Bueno en fin, espero os haya gustado, me disculpo si hay algun error ortografico, mi computadora aun la estan reparando**

**Mis dos opciones**

**1\. Poder absoluto**

**2\. El pueblo del oro**

**SOLO ESCOGAN UNA, no me digan que haga de ambas **

**Con cariño y amor para ustedes ¡un beso!**


	8. Poder Absoluto

**Hola chicos y chicas :)**

**Pues aqui les traigo el que paso despues de poder absoluto**

**Pues realmente no tenia inspiracion pero hize lo mejor que pude**

**Agradesco a todos sus comentarios **

**No soy dueña de Ben 10 ¿ok? No quiero demandas**

** #$/^&amp;*€£¥₩%~+×÷¤`~**

**Punto de vista de Gwen**

Todo salio bien

Sinceramente no sabia si resultaria

O si Kevin moriria

Fue un gran alivio sentir su piel

Tenerlo cerca de mi fue tan relajante

Sentir sus labios en los mios

Hace unos años mi fase era

'Mi felicidad depende de mi'

Aun lo sigo pensando

Pero no del todo

Kevin se ha convertido en una parte muy importante de mi

Es como que me desespero cuando no lo veo

Cuando no se de el

Cuando se tarda en contestarme un mensaje

Lo necesito las 24 horas a mi lado

Pero bien

El sabor a fresa entro en mi boca

Hace mucho tiempo no me sentia tan bien

Lo malo habia pasado

Kevin sonrio

El me sonrio a mi

Ambos queriamos estar solos

Poder hablar de lo que paso

Pero no creo que Ben deje a Kevin en paz

No al menos hoy

Deje mi batido en la mesa

Mientras miraba las estrellas

Estaba en grandes problemas con mis papas

Deben estar preocupados por mi

Y mi telefono se quedo sin bateria

"Sabias que durante la guerra de los Titanes contra Zeus, Atena fue atacada por un dragón. Ella lo arrojó en el aire, envolviéndolo alrededor del polo. Hasta el día de hoy, el dragón permanece en el cielo de la noche" Kevin se sento a mi lado

"No tenia idea" Le dije riendo suavemente, Kevin siguio mi ejemplo mirando las estrellas "Kevin" Sus ojos se centraron en mi

"¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto luego de que no dije nada, simplemente no sabia que decir, yo solo queria que el me viera

"No" Respondi, luego le di una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo

"Oye" Paso una mano por mi mejilla "Ben esta coqueteando con la chica del mostrador, podemos hacer algo mientras el vuelve" Di un salto de la emocion, bueno realmente salte en mi mente, seria estupido haber saltado de verdad, pero si fue muy emocionante

"Que propones" Le dije jugetonamente, mordi mi labio inferior

"Dejame mostrartelo" Y en dos segundos sus labios estaban de nuevo en los mios, podia besarlo todo el dia, a toda hora, sabia que nadie me haria sentir como Kevin, sabia que su toque era unico e inigualable

"¿No pueden esperar a que me alla ido?" Ben se sento en la mesa mientras tomaba otro batido, realmente ya perdi la cuenta de cuantos lleva esta noche

"¿Demoras mucho en irte?" Kevin bromeo, Ben dio un leve gruñido

"¿No tienes frio Kevin?, te diste cuenta qur estas sin camisa, o solo estas esperando que me vaya para quedarte a solas con Gwen" Sabia que esto se convertiria en una pelea tarde o temprano, pero sinceramente extraño sus peleas

"Ben, Kevin y yo necesitamos un tiempo para hablar, mañana lo puedes molestar lo que quieras" Intercedi antes que se empezaran a pelear y nos sacaran del lugar

Ben arrojo el vaso vacio al suelo

"De acuerdo, me ire" Y si lo hizo, creo que algo lo afecto, el Ben que yo conosco no se hubiera ido asi tan facil, pero fue un alivio

"Entonces, en que estabamos" Kevin se acerco a mi, pero esta vez lo detuve "Eh Gwen, tienes un dedo sobre mis labios, y asi no te puedo besar" dijo señalando mi dedo

"Lo se Kevin, solo esperaba que realmente pudieramos hablar" Un suspiro salio de el, asique quite mi dedo de sus labios

"Entonces de que quieres hablar" No me gusto que dejo de verme, el solo se sento como habia estado antes que nos besaramos de nuevo

"Solo queria que supieras que lo que te sucedio no cambia en nada lo que siento por ti" Dije lentamente, Kevin bajo la cabeza, jugando con el vaso que tenia en sus manos

"Estoy seguro que si, no lo olvidaras tan facilmente" Puse una mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que me mirara

"Yo sola no lo hare, crees que me puedas ayudar" Me acerque a el juguetonamente

"Claro, me gusta ayudar a las personas" Y de nuevo nos estabamos besando, no pude evitar sonreir en el proceso, pero no era suficiente, necesitaba mas de él, necesitaba tenerlo solo para mi, tener esa seguridad que estaria para siempre con migo, pero no le podia exigir mucho en este momento

Aun asi me sentia segura

"Espero que no ayudes a todos asi" Le susurre a solo unos pocos centimetros de su boca

"Solo tu tienes ese privilegio" Pase mi mano por la parte trasera de su cuello, atrayendolo de nuevo a mi, ¿ya mencione que lo puedo besar todo el dia?, bueno puedo hacerlo, es como si fuera mi especialidad, se puede convertir en un pasatiempo.

**Fin punto de vista de Gwen **

**_\- EXTENCION -_**

**Punto de vista de Kevin**

Me sente junto a ella, muy pronto amanecera, tengo la dicha y la suerte de ver el amanecer junto a ella

Los rayos del sol fueron apareciendo lentamente desde techo de la casa de al frente.

Pase mi brazo por sus hombros para atraerla mas a mi, acomodo su cabeza en mi pecho, sabia que ella era feliz, sabia que yo la hacia feliz, esta vez no la iba a defraudar.

Esta vez la haria sentir orgullosa, pero nuestro pequeño momento terminaria, debia hablar con los padres de Gwen, para explicarles lo sucedido.

Pero antes tenia que hacer tres cosas importantes.

La primera besar a Gwen se nuevo

La segunda hablar con mi madre

Y la tercera despertar a Gwen, no tenia la capacidad de bajarnos a ambos del techo de su casa

**Fin punto de vista de Kevin**

** #$/^&amp;*€£¥₩%~¤÷×+**

**Perdon si hay algun error de ortografia, esto esta siento escrito en las notas de mi cel**

**Pues aqui os dejo mis dos opciones **

**1) Todo brilla**

**2) Presion en el muelle (Les recomiendo esta opcion ya que casi no salen Gwen y Kevin, asi puedo tener mejores ideas y manejar el capitulo a mi manera, y claro lo hare mas largo) **

**Asi que pueden decidir la que quieran**

**RECUERDEN SOLO ESCOGAN UNA **

**Besitos **


	9. Presion en el muelle

**Hola personas y personos**

**Si ya hay 10 comentarios**

**Espero que la disfrutes**

**Perdon algun error de ortografia**

**Asique puedes leer**

**Ah se me olvidaba**

**Gano: presion en el muelle**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10 y bla bla bla **

** #$ #$ #$!#**

Y volvimos a lo mismo

Peleas y peleas

Todo habia estado bien

Nos divertimos

Y fue bueno pasar tiempo juntos

Aunque al principio me parecio algo estupido

Gwen me demostro que no era asi

Que podia sonreir

Fue nuestra primera cita

No fue planeado, fue algo espontaneo

Los dias sin planes acaban saliendo mejor

Esta noche lo comprobe

Somos imanes con igual polaridad por eso chocamos y juntarnos puede ser necesidad

Aun asi somos muy distintos

Son pocas las cosas que tenemos en comun

Llege a ella sin si quiera buscarla

Soy un amargado con todos

Pero no lo puedo ser con ella

Aun asi, no fue suficiente

Volvimos a discutir por algo estupido que no vale la pena ni mencionarlo

Pero al final lo olvidamos

Pasamos un buen rato

No lo niego fue divertido

**Flashback**

"Ganare esto por ti" Le dije al oido, luego pude ver como mordio su labio sensualmente, el señor que estaba dentro de la cabaña me dio tres piedras pequeñas por medio de la gran ventana, luego se echo a un lado dandome espacio, los pequeños conejos de carton empezaron a aparecer, bajaban y subian, el objetivo era tumbar al menos dos conejos, y yo solo tenia tres piedras, impulsivamente arroje la primera piedra y sorpresivamente el primer conejo cayo, rapidamente mire a Gwen, su sonrisa fue evidente, y ella seguidamente me miro, hasta que reaccione y volvi a concentrarme en el juego, los conejos seguian moviendose, hasta que me concentre en uno, arroje la piedra, pero esta tan solo le logro rosar por un lado

"Maldicion" Dije entre labios

"Aun hay una oportunidad" Me dijo sonriendo, era verdad, asique me volvi a concentrar, el señor se veia intimidante, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresion, ni una sonrisa, me volvi a los conejos, esto era por ella y para ella, asique la arroje con tanta fuerza, que el conejo golpeo contra la pared, Gwen rio y se dirigio a mi hasta abrazarme, pase mis brazos por su cintura, manteniendola cerca de mi

"Felicidades muchacho, toma tu premio" El hombre hizo que nos separaramos, en sus manos se extendia un oso de peluche, de inmediato lo tome

"Te dije que ganaria por ti" La volvi a mirar "Es tuyo" Le extendi el peluche, ella lo tomo con una sonrisa

"Gracias" Nos volvimos a abrazar y luego seguimos caminando

**######**

Fue el cuarto helado y realmente no me importa

Mientras mas tiempo paso con ella, mas la necesito

Es incontrolable

Indomable

Especial

Es ella

Es Gwen...

"Es extraño" Dijo mientras caminabamos

"¿Que?" Le pregunte mirando hacia ella

"Que seas tan amable, no te habia visto en esa fasceta" Me sonrio, seguimos caminando lentamente

"Creo que la unica que me conoce siendo un poco amable es mi madre, y tu ahora" Nos sentamos en una banca, el peluche siemlre estuvo con ella, ya habia terminado mi helado mientras Gwen aun seguia con el, hasta que el nerviosismo se apodero de mi cuerpo, por una sola accion de parte de ella

Ella me miro

Sus ojos centrados en los mios, su sonrisa tan resplandesciente y sin darme cuenta perdi la nocion del tiempo y solo queria tomar sus manos para tener la confianza que en al memos ese instante la tendria con migo

Pero solo quedo en la esperanza

No podia hacer eso

Para empezar se arruinaria mi imagen de chico malo

La cual me habia costado mucho ganarme

Y no la perderia por estupideses como el amor

Pero ahora

Estando tan cerca el uno del otro

Todo cambio drasticamente

Este mujer hizo cambiar mis sentimientos por unos segundos

Reconsiderar la idea de creer en el amor

Pero no lo hice

"Nos tenemos que ir" Me levante de la banca, camine lentamente alejandome de ella, sabia que ella me estaba odiando, sabia que ella estaba sufriendo

"A que le tienes miedo" Ella me reto "Porque no podemos estar juntos" Su voz fue mas alta que de costumbre, asi que me detuve "Estas enamorado de otra chica" Ella lo afirmo

"No hay otra chica" Susurre "No hay nadie" La noche se hacia mas fria con los segundos, Gwen se acerco a mi l

"Entonces cual es el problema" Su voz notablemente agrietada, pocas veces la habia visto asi, tampoco podia aceptar que ella llorara por mi, eso era estupido

"No te quiero lastimar, solo sigamos caminando" Emprendi mi camino de nuevo, y a los pocos segundos senti sus pasos junto a mi, sus ojos verdes caminaban junto a mi

**######**

Ella estaba junto a mi, estaba riendo

Estaba feliz porque estabamos juntos

Llegamos a otro juego

La pequeña tienda estaba muy adornada

Con luces y peluches a los lados

"Kevin" Gwen llamo mi atencion "Podemos jugar" Me dijo señalando la pequeña tienda que tenia varios niños jugando alrededor

"Gwen es un juego de niños" Su sonrisa desaparecio, no fue buena idea decir eso

"Kevin es un juego para parejas tambien" Su frente arrugada era señal de que estaba molesta

"Nosotros no somos una pareja" Su frente se suaviso, sabia que habia pasado de estar molesta, a estar triste y decepcionada, realmente no fue mi intencion herirla

Pero quizas era lo mejor, no queria que se ilusionara con algo que no pasara entre nosotros

"Lo se, solo pense que podiamos pasar un rato juntos, pero ya veo que no te interesa estar con migo" Gwen sigio caminando hasta que reaccione, ella me gustaba, hasta posiblemente me estaba enamorando, pero... era dificil, mis sentimientos son tan extraños, la tome de la mano, ella se detuvo

"Vamos a otro lugar"

* * *

Ella entro a mi vida cuando me moria

Como la luna por la rendija

Asi se me metio entre mis pupilas

La fui queriendo a diario

Sin una ley sin un horario

Nadie lo buscaba

Nadie lo planeo

En el destino estaba escrito

Al menos por ahora

"Sigues molesta con migo" Le pregunte mientras caminabamos a lo largo de la acera

"No, entiendo que no quieres nada con migo" Su dulce voz fue acompañana luego por un suspiro, su cabeza baja y su largo cabello cayendo en sus hombros fue algo hermoso, toda ella es hermosa, toda ella es perfecta e inigualable

"Si me gusataria, pero no por ahora" Tengo mucho que aprender, Gwen no es una mujer facil de entender, puede estar feliz un momento y al otro se puede molestar, o cambiar su estado de animo, creo que en algo se parece a mi

"Algun dia saldremos, estoy segura de eso" Afirmo felizmente "Se que me invitaras a salir algun dia" Sabia que ella estaba sonriendo, aunque no la podia ver, seguimos caminando lentamente, como queriendo alargar el tiempo juntos, no importaba que tan tarde fuera, no importaban las personas que estan a nuestro alrededor, quizas algun dia vendremos aqui de nuevo, pero esta vez tomados de las manos y abrazados, espero algun dia poder invitarla a salir y presumirla con todos, salir juntos a cines, centros comerciales, a muchas partes mienrtras estemos juntos "Kevin, escuchaste lo que te dije" Gwen llamo mi atencion chasqueando dos dedos en frente de mi

"¿Me dijiste algo?" Le pregunte distraido

"Creo que estabas pensando en una chica" Ella atrajo el oso de peluche a su pecho, cruzandose de brazos luego

"¿Celosa?" Le pregunte sonriendo, ella solto una pequeña risa

"No estoy celosa, porque se que esa chica soy yo" Ella se estaba aprovechando de mi debilidad, mi debilidad es ella, puede parecer atrevimiento pero es puro sentimiento

"Pareces muy convencida" Meti mis manos en los bolsillos, empezaba a hacer frio cada vez mas, pero al estar cerca de ella lo podia olvidar facilmente, no existia ni el calor ni el frio, solo la necesidad de estar juntos

"Estoy segura que pensabas en mi" Ella arre costo en la puerta de mi coche, lo que lo hizo mas interesante es que estaba en la puerta del piloto, sabia que lo hacia a proposito

"De acuerdo, y si pensaba en ti cual es el problema" Su mirada me hizo confesar, era como si me controlaba con sus ojos, estaba seguro que no era el primero que estaba bajo su hechizo, antes de mi debian haber muchos chicos, yo no era el primero en su vida

"El problema es que no eres capaz de confesarlo y de invitarme a salir" Ella estaba siendo coqueteando con migo, si ella supiera que no la dejo de pensar, es como si no supiera vivir ya sin ella, es tan perfecta, y eso que no la busque, ella es tan irresistible, haria lo imposible por quedarme cerca de ella. Me acerque a ella manteniendola firme con migo, nuestros cuerpos juntos, me acerque a su oido

"Te invitare a salir cuando yo quiera" Me quede en esa posicion dos segundos, luego me aleje de ella y le tome la mano, alejandola de la puerta "Entra te llevare a casa"

**Fin Flashback**

Y ahora estoy conduciendo a su casa, cada vez que me acerco me dan ganas de devolverme y estar mas tiempo con ella.

Pero sabia que mañana tenia escuela

Eso creo

Asique me controle

Debia llevarla sana y salva a casa

Es lindo ver como Gwen sige aferrada al oso de peluche

No lo ha soltado un solo segundo

"Kevin" Ella me miro

"¿Que?"

"Te pasaste ocho casas" Frene bruscamente haciendola moverse un poco hacia adelante "Sigues pensando en esa chica" Me dijo sonriendo, sin decirle nada retrocedi para luego estar en frente de su casa

"Nos vemos mañana" Como me costo decir eso, queria decirle que no me queria alejar de ella, llevarla muy lejos y besarla, pero no podia

"Si, nos vemos mañana" Su voz fue tan dulce y suave, sencilla pero potente, tan segura, se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla

**#$ #$ #$ #$ #$ $**

Hola

Ah como estan

Espero que bien

Pues se que dije que seria largo

Pero empeze a hacer esto cuando tenia los 8 comentarios y de un momento a otro, ya tenia los 10.

Si en fin bueno los quiero y aqui estan mis dos opciones

1) Retiro para parejas

2) Inspector 13

Tienen unos buenos capitulos

Asique dime solo uno el que quieras

Subo el siguiente capitulo cuando este tenga los 10 comentarios

Besitos


	10. Inspector 13

**Inspector de Hola gano 13**

**Wow, escribi esto en menos de media hora**

**El capitulo anterior obtuvo los 10 comentarios rapidamente**

**Esto lo acabo de hacer **

**El 29 de julio en la noche**

**Perdon algun error ortografico lo escribi super rapido**

**Asique no soy dueña de Ben 10 bla bla bla**

* * *

Y bien todo termino

Como odie este dia, no puedo creer que estuve en uno de los estupidos aliens de Ben

Ahora me siento pegajoso

Pero hay algo que no pude pasar desapersivido

La vestimenta de Gwen

Al principio trate de ignorarlo al maximo

Y creo que lo discimule bien

Pero la necesidad siempre me gana

Y ahora estoy aqui con ella en su habitacion

Ella se esta burlando de mi

Me ha tenido loco todo el dia

Y ahora esta alli y no se cambia de ropa

Solo quiere verme sufrir

Y se que ella lo esta disfrutando

Aunque en parte me beneficia

"Esta listo" Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a mi, tan pronto como hablo centre mi mirada en el libro que estaba en mis manos, se sento a mi lado con la hoja de papel en sus manos

"Jenial" Tome el papel y lo meti rapidamente en mi bolsillo

"Kevin..." Gwen estaba centrada en el libro "Estas seguro que estabas leyendo" Su ceja ligeramente inclinada fue algo que me mato, si estoy nervioso

Y si, yo no estaba leyendo, yo la estaba viendo

"Si, estoy seguro" Afirme tratando de parecer lo mas seguro posible, su larga melena callo por por su hombro

"¿Como se llama el autor del libro?" Rapidamente saco el libro de mis manos y lo escondio detras de ella

"Eh... Robert..." Gwen arqueo ambas cejas, ese no era el maldito nombre, pero ella no me puede culpar, ella es la culpable, sus encantos me estaba matando lentamente

"Antonio Casabale" Me centre en sus labios, su suave movimiento al mencionar el nombre fue algo maravilloso "Kevin..." Ella noto que no estaba viendo sus ojos, y al decir mi nombre fue cien veces mejor.

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a ella hasta besar suavemente sua labios, ella no se nego, rapidamente me siguio poniendo sua manos tras mi cuello, atrayendome mas a ella, rapidamente me apodere de su delgada cintura, hize fuerza hacia atras lentamente hasta estar sobre ella, no puedo creer lo que estamos haciendo, Gwen no me habia detenido, ella estaba aceptando, esta cediendo, asique solo continue mi trabajo, la bese fuertemente, sabia que esto no tardaria mucho, sus padres no tardaban en llegar, el tiempo siempre es nuestro peor enemigo

Gwen se separo de mi lentamente

"Pasa algo" Ella nego con la cabeza, parecia timida por algo "Entonces porque detuviste el beso" Pregunte sin rodeos

"Solo... te quiero decir algo" Su voz fue tan dulce, que me dieron ganas de volverla a besar, pero tambien queria saber que me queria decir "El autor si se llama Robert" Dijo con una pequeña risita en sus labios, rapidamente tome el libro en mis manos y lo comprobe

"Realmente no me importa" Tire el libro contra la pared y volvi a besar a mi chica, ella gustosa tambien me complacio, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que Gwen empezo a tomar mi blusa y yo ayudar a quitarla por completo, nos seguimoa besando por un rato mas, hasta que descendi lentamente por su cuello, meti mis manos por debajo de la blusa hasta tocar su abdomen, tome la blusa y la retire, Gwen no me lo impidio, trate de tener una buena vision del escote, pero Gwen me atrajo hacia ella rapidamente, empeze a tocar por encima del brasier, lentamente sin hacer ninguna mala presion que la pudiera hacer sentir incomoda, sabia que Gwen estaba disfrutando esto tanto como yo

Hasta que un ruido atrajo mi atencion

La puerta lentamente se abrio, por suerte no fue la de la habitacion

"Gwen querida" Se sintieron pasos, rapidamente me quite de encima de ella y tome mi camisa, Gwen hizo lo mismo, nos vestimos en dos segundos

"Sal por la ventaba" rapidamente Gwen la abrio, me dirigi a ella y la bese por ultima vez

"Tenemos que hacerlo de nuevo" Luego baje por el arbol al lado de la ventana

Esta vez nos salvamos

* * *

**Es super corto lose, entiendeme solo tuve una media hora**

**PORFAVOR LEE ESTO URGENTE: la otra historia de las preguntas, tuvo diez comentarios de una persona, lo cual me parece infantil, yo como escritora meresco respeto, me gusta que me comenten porque me hace sentir segura, iban a ser 10 ahora son 30 por eso, aun no tengo nada escrito asique tendran que esperar un poco **

**En fin mis dos opciones**

**1) La gran hazaña de Kevin**

**2) Paradoja**

**Pues no son loa mejorea capitulos, pero hoy mi amiga no esta, asique ya sabes 10 comentarios**

**Besos**


	11. Paradoja

**Hola**

**Bueno ha ganado "Paradoja", creo que se llama asi, ya ni recuerdo el nombre**

**En fin**

**Esto esta teniendo comentarios muy rapido**

**Me hace feliz**

**Pero wow no me da tiempo de escribir algo bueno o de calidad**

**Realmente no me gusta como me quedo esta capitulo**

**Ademas que es muy corto**

**Lo siento no tenia ideas, asique aqui voy ah y antes **

**Waooooo12: Gracias por tu comentario, no los he visto todos, solo en los que salen Gwen y Kevin, y eso porque mi amiga me avisa, creo que Kevin se volvera malo :(**

**Maru: Amiga te quiero**

**SI KEVIN SE VUELVE MALO EN BEN 10 OMNIVERSE, DEJO DE ESCRIBIR**

**Eso fue todo disfruta**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10**

* * *

¿Fue una indirecta?

O solo fue por hacer el chiste

En cualquier caso, Kevin lo dijo

En el momento no me lo tome a broma,

Realmente ni si quiera me importo, pero luego de analizar un poco

Creo que me lo debia tomar en serio

Kevin acetpto indirectamente que si quiere salir con migo

Pero porque simplemente no me lo pide, el sabe que no lo voy a rechazar

No lo haria

Realmente quiero salir con el, quiero que me invite a salir

Pero ahora no hace mas que quejarse

Ya me estoy cansando de escuchar lo mismo

No se de que se queja, su coche quedo como nuevo, eso lo deberia hacer feliz ¿no?

¿Quien entiende a los chicos?

¿Quien entiende a Kevin?

Lleve una mano a mi cabello atrayendolo hacia mi hombro y acarisiarlo lentamente

Kevin siguio revisando la parte frontal de su coche mientras hablaba, o mejor dicho se quejaba

Debi haberme ido con Ben

Pero ahora estoy barada en su garaje

Debo esperar a que termine de quejarse para pedirle que me lleve a casa

Y eso tardaria un rato

"Te das cuenta" Comenzo de nuevo, se dirigio a mi con una pieza negra en su mano "no es la original" la arrojo contra el suelo

"Kevin cual es el problema, la maldita pieza hace la misma funcion y esta esta nueva, ademas Paradox no es mecanico es viajero del tiempo" Dije con furia, realmente la tenia, no puedo creer la paciencia que le tengo a Kevin

"Mi coche quedo destruido por su culpa, debia al menos ser responsable y poner las piezas originales" Se devolvio de nuevo al coche, esta vez ni le quize contestar

Estuvimos asi unos minutos, Kevin revisaba su coche y yo solo lo observaba, realmente no tenia mas nada que hacer, comprobe de nuevo la hora en mi telefono

Ya iban a las doce de la noche

Si no llegaba pronto a casa mis padres me mataran

"Kevin... me preguntaba si me podias llevar a mi casa, es un poco tarde y mis padres deben estar preocupados" Creo que el tono de preocupacion en mi voz fue suficiente para alertar a Kevin, a los pocos segundos se sento a mi lado, lo que hizo que el sofa se hundiera un poco un mas

"Estaba disfrutando que estuvieras aqui" Dijo seriamente "De acuerdo" Se quedo en silencio por unos pocos segundos "Tendremos que irnos caminando, el coche esta desarmado" Como no pense en eso, debi detenerlo antes que lo desarmara

"Por mi esta bien" Claro que estaba bien, asi pasariamos mucho mas tiempo juntos, mientras no hablara de coches todo estaria bien

Kevin cerro el garaje y guardo las llaves en su bolsillo, luego empezamos a caminar por la acera, todo estaba tan oscuro y solo, solo las pequeñas lamparas en la acera alumbraban la noche, por no hablar del brillo de la luna

"Entonces" Empeze queriendo hacer un tema de conversacion "Que planes tienes para mañana"

"Lo mismo de hoy" Respondio friamente, como si no quisiera hablar

"Escucha, si no quieres acompañarme no hay problema, me puedo ir sola"

"Claro que no" Contesto enseguida "Yo te llevare hasta la puerta de tu casa" Fue lindo escuchar eso, sono caballeroso y educado

"Gracias, se que debes estar muy cansado" Mi voz sono casi en susurro, pero sabia que el me habia escuchado fuerte y claro, sabia que siempre me escuchaba

"Para ti nunca" Mi corazon se acelero, Kevin estaba cediendo poco a poco, sabia que muy pronto tendriamos algo, no pude evitar sonreir ante sus palabras, y el lo noto "¿No me crees?" Pregunto debido a mi silencio

"Sabes que te creo, al menos la mayoria de las cosas que me dices" Un suspiro salio de el, sabia que el era feliz teniendo a alguien que lo apoye.

Caminamos por una media hora mas, realmente no me importa el tiempo, Kevin estaba siendo tan amable ahora, reimos de cosas al azar, hasta jugamos, lo mejor fue cuando me hizo cosquillas, de un momento a otro quedamos el uno cerca del otro, tan cerca que podia sentir su respiracion contra mi, pero el como siempre lo interrumpio todo, arruino el momento, solo se alejo de mi, sin pronunciar palabra, asi que solo seguimos caminando, entramos a mi calle, como quisiera no alejarme de el,no ha pronunciado una sola palabra desde que estuvimos tan cerca, su actitud no me esta gustando "Kevin... ¿estas bien?, has estado algo callado" Dije suavemente

"No es nada" Dijo sin importarle, o al menos eso parecia

"Hoy dijiste que debia salir con tigo" Se que le sorprendio mi comentario y yo no pude evitar sonreir

"¿Vamos mañana a dar un paseo?" Me detuve, ¿¡Kevin me estaba invitando a salir?! La 'vejez' le afecto en algo, seguramente fue eso, Kevin se detuvo unos pocos segundos despues

"¿Me estas invitando a salir?, ¿en una cita?" Dije casi asombrada

"Si" Su corta palabra fue suficiente para que me lanzara a sus brazos en busca de un abrazo, esta era la mejor noche del mundo

* * *

**Hola aqui de nuevo**

**Espero te haya gustado**

**Perdon algun error de ortografia**

**Esto es escrito en las notas de mi cel**

**Porque yo lo odio, no me gusta como quedo**

**Casi todo fue escrito en la escuela**

**Vale mis dos opciones**

**1) La batalla final **

**2) El tiempo cura**

**Vale hay tienes**

**Ya sabes en 10 comentarios**

**No olvides leer **

**Gwevin: Sin Escape**

** se que dije que cuando tuviera 30 comentarios, tendran que esperar, aun no he escrito mucho**

**Asique besitos**


	12. La Batalla Final

**Hola personas y personos, pues si mis cuentas no fallan ha ganado "La batalla final" lo subo tarde porque mi profesor me decomiso mi telefono (casi me muero) hasta que lo consegui de vuelta, (el mismo dia) **

**Y hoy 8 de agosto habia reunion en mi escuela ¡VOY MAL EN TRES MATERIAS! Asique mi mama casi me quita mi telefono**

**En fin, semana de mierda**

**Pero hize lo mejor que pude por ustedes**

**Asique aqui tienes disfruta**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10 y bla bla bla **

* * *

Fue como un susurro contra su delicada piel, todo habia sido realidad, y en su mente no cabian los acontesimientos, la joven cerro los ojos, mientras arre costo su cabeza a la ventana del camper, intentando descansar un poco pero sin dormirse, no faltaba mucho para llegar a su destino, aun asi no podria descansar como lo haria en su habitacion, el camino hasta su casa era muy largo y todos estaban muy cansados, asique solo decidieron dormir en el camper.

Ella habia notado que Kevin no la habia dejado de ver, la hizo sentir incomoda hasta el punto de preferir cerrar los ojos, no era que no le gustara, solo era incomodo.

El camper fue reduciendo la velocidad, aun asi la joven no hizo ningun movimiento, mientras Kevin solo se levanto de donde habia estado sentado en todo el camino.

La noche era fria y el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, Kevin se habria congelado si no hubieran conseguido ropa a tiempo, Gwen cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, solo habia que verificar que el lugar era seguro, para luego ir a dormir

"Llegamos" El abuelo Max se levanto de su asiento, dandose cuenta que Ben estaba ya acostado en su cama "Debe estar muy cansado" Dijo sonriendo, y por su puesto orgulloso de la valentia de su nieto

"Todos lo estamos Max" Kevin se volvio a sentar ahora con una lata de gaseosa en su mano

"Ire a revisar la zona" El abuelo salio del camper, no sin antes haber tomado una de sus armas, solo por precaucion, Kevin apoyo los codos contra la mesa, solo se limito a tomar su gaseosa y ver a Gwen

"Kevin... puedes dejar de mirarme" La joven fruncio el ceño, aun con sus ojos cerrados, no necesitaba tener sus ojos abiertos para darse cuenta

"Pense que estarias dormida" A pesar de las advertencias de Gwen, el siguio mirandola

"No me dormiria aqui" La joven esta vez abrio los ojos, su vision era un poco borrosa por el cansancio, pero aun asi no pudo dejar notar que Kevin estaba sin su camisa, ¿Que no le habian dado una? "¿Donde esta Ben?" Dijo tratando de distraerse, Kevin de inmediato señalo con su dedo indice a la direccion de las camas, Gwen miro enseguida para ver a Ben profundamente dormido

"Tu tambien deberias ir a descansar" Kevin se levanto de su asiento y arrojo la lata de gaseosa a la caneca, seguidamente se diriguio a su chica y le tendio la mano, esta sonriendo la tomo y tambien se levanto del asiento "Gwen" Kevin se arrepintio de haber hablado

"¿Si?" Kevin solto su mano de la de ella

"Nada olvidalo, es una tonteria" La joven tomo esta vez ambas manos, quedando uno frente del otro

"Estoy segura que no era una tonteria" Gwen acaricio su mejila "Anda dime" La joven le sonrio, de este modo tranquilizandolo, dandole seguridad y confianza, pero era mas alla de todo, su delicada mano descencio hasta su desnudo pecho, y una vez mas sus ojos se encontraron, no como las demas veces, esta vez llenos de necesidad, y asi sin el mas minimo aviso Kevin unio desesperadamente sus labios a los de su chica, el anterior beso no habia sido suficiente, y esta vez era el quien debia empezar la situacion, claro como es lo normal, llevando mas alla la situacion Kevin posiciono ambas manos en su delgada cintura, sus labios moviendose a la par uno contra el otro, como Kevin lo definia en ese momento 'Piel contra Piel' sin ninguna barrera de metal o tadenita, solo piel humana contra piel humana, con una limitada barrera entre ellos, que de momento no existia.

Siempre quisieron mas.

"¿Realmente quieres que te diga ahora?" La joven respiro unos segundos, tratando de recuperar ese vital elemento

"No" Dijo mirandolo a los ojos "Creo que puede esperar" Concluyo, tomo la mano de su chico, incitandolo a caminar con ella, la joven se dirigio al pequeño baño interno del camper, luego de su entrada cerro la puerta con seguro, esta vez Kevin empezo la situacion, mantuvo a Gwen contra la pared, su mano rosando su delicada piel, por la altura de su cuello, sabia que Max regresaria en poco tiempo, y tiempo era lo que necesitaban

Gwen presiono sus labios contra los de Kevin, sus manos se enredaron en su cabello negro, no era suficiente, siempre quisieron mas, siempre hubo esa necesidad entre ellos, sin embargo nunca hubo la oportunidad, las manos de Kevin vagaron por su estomago, presiono sus cuerpos, tomo el borde de la camisa (rota en su mayoria) intentando desesperadamente de quitarla, y para su sorpresa, esta no se lo impidio, al contrario, ayudo a quitarla mas rapidamente, Kevin obtuvo una buena vision de su escote, Gwen estaba llegando casi a la nube nueve, nunca habian tenido un encuentro parecido, y hasta el momento todo iba bien, Kevin descendio sus labios por su cuello, tomo a su chica por la cintura cargandola hasta dejarla en la pequeña mesa, en la que no habia nada, todo estaba resultado, y nada habia sido planeado

"La zona esta limpia" La ronca voz del abuelo Max hizo que los adolescentes se asustaran, Gwen rapidamente tomo su camisa y la coloco, bajandose de la pequeña mesa en la que estaba

"No hay forma de salir sin ser descubiertos" Kevin susurro, Gwen rapidamente quito el seguro y abrio la puerta lentamente

"Solo sigeme" Susurro, Kevin asintio con la cabeza "Kevin estoy segura que mi anillo se cayo alli" Gwen señalo una parte del suelo con su dedo indice

"Gwen ya lo busque y alli no esta"

"Hey, hey, porque pelean" El abuelo Max se asomo por la puerta

"Gwen dejo caer su anillo y ahora quiere que yo lo busque" Kevin explico, Gwen fruncio el ceño

"Kevin solo te pedi un favor, pero esta bien si no lo quieres hacer" Gwen miro a Kevin, sus ojos muy abiertos

"Dejen de pelear, es muy tarde para eso, vayan a sus camas" Gwen de inmediato salio del pequeño baño, y Kevin luego de ella, milagrosamente no habian sido descubiertos, al menos por esta vez.

Gwen subio a su cama, que estaba arriba de la de Ben, arropo su cuerpo con la sabana y de inmediato cerro los ojos.

Punto de vista de Gwen

Fue un pequeño cosquilleo, pero el cansancio era mayor.

No cedio.

Abrio mis ojos lentamente, viendolo todo un poco borroso, mi mano estaba sujeta a la de Kevin

"Hey" El me sonrio, rapidamente mire a la cama de mi abuelo, el estana dormido

"Kevin, ¿pasa algo?" Le pregunte, aun un poco dormitada

"Vamos a dar un paseo" Me dijo sonriendo, repentinamente el sueño y el cansancio abandonaron mi cuerpo, le sonrei de vuelta, baje de la cama cuidadosamente, luego tome mis zapatillas y las mantuve en mis manos, Kevin me tomo de la otra mano, nos dirigimos a la puerta, Kevin la abrio lentamente con cuidado de no hacer ningun ruido o que esta rechinara

"Kevin a donde vamos" Enseguida coloque mis zapatillas,

"Te dije que a dar un paseo" Aun tomados de la mano empezamos a entar entre los arboles, Kevin parecia no tener miedo, parecia seguro "Kev" Dije luego de haber caminado unos segundos "¿Que me ibas a decir cuando estabamos en el camper?" Su mano se sintio fria, creo que todo su cuerpo estaba frio, quizas por la noche o por mis palabras

"¿Antes que nos empezaramos a besar?" Pregunto sonriendo, el me miro, su sonrisa en casi todo su rostro

"Si Kevin, me vas a decir" Aprete su mano, me detuve, asique el tambien lo hizo

"Gracias" Susurro casi entre labios, se acerco mas a mi, hasta estar en frente mio "Por estar con migo todo este tiempo" Unio nuestras manos "Ya sabes te trate un poco mal"

"Kevin eso ya no importa" Levante su cabeza con mi mano, ahora mirandolo a los ojos "Ahora estamos juntos" Le dije sonriendo

"Te amo Gwen" Sus pocas palabras bastaron para que en pocos segundos nos estuvieramos besando de nuevo

* * *

**Realmente odio esto**

**En serio no me gusto como quedo, pero en fin espero que a ti si**

**Mis dos opciones (que me las ha dado mi mejor amiga) **

**1\. Video juego**

**2\. Hora de ser heroe**

**Pues ya sabes subo el siguiente capitulo cuando este tenga 10 comentarios**

**Los quiero mucho de verdad**

**Abrazos y besos para todos**


	13. Hora De Ser Heroe

**Hola personas y personos**

**Pues ha ganado 'Hora de ser heroe' **

**Asique esto sera un poco corto**

**Aun asi espero les guste**

**GWEVIN: SIN ESCAPE: pues para quien me pregunto sobre esta historia, si la voy a terminar, dehecho la estoy escribiendo en la escuela, nose cuando la pueda terminar, pero siempre estoy escribiendola todos los dias**

**Asi que tranquilo que la voy a terminar aunque sea lo ultimo que haga, realmente creo que en unas dos semanas, pero nose la otra semana entro a examenes, en fin, solo para deciros que SI la estoy escribiendo todos los dias **

**Pues ya pasando a otro tema, espero que la disfrutes, aunque es muy corta, es fin dime en tu comentario que te parecio el capitulo**

**Besos**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10 y bla bla bla**

* * *

El sonido de las teclas del teclado era algo que me estaba matando, desesperadamente movia arriba y abajo mi pierna derecha, el sueño y el cansancio no existian de momento, solo querer escuchar la voz de mi chica era lo que mas anelaba, pero ahora estaba 'castigado' como Ben lo definio, esto es estupido, no fue mi culpa que le haya gustado a Jennifer, es decir, ¿Quien se puede resistir a mi encanto?, pero ahora Gwen se estaba vengando de mi, por algo de lo que no soy culpable, juro que si esta mujer no me habla ire por Jennifer para que le diga a Gwen que no tengo la culpa, aunque dudo que Gwen quiera escuchar a Jennifer, y que Jennifer le quiera dar explicaciones a Gwen, no puedo irme de esta habitacion hasta arreglar las cosas con Gwen, si espero otro dia sera peor, lose por experiencia, solo estara mas enfadada por que no arregle las cosas antes, nuevamente la volvi a ver, sus ojos eran iluminados por la luz de la Laptop, se veian tan cansados pero a la vez tan hermosos, no pude evitar sonreir, pero deje de hacerlo cuando se levanto de la silla en la que estaba, y apago la Laptop, yo solo segui sentado en su cama, ella saco su telefono y empezo a escribir en la pantalla tactil, luego de unos segundos asi sme tendio el Iphone, yo lo tome y en las notas habia un escrito

'Necesito dormir, te pido porfavor que te vayas' En seguida le devolvi el telefono y ella lo tomo

"Gwen esto es estupido, no podemos hablar como dos personas adultas" Gwen solo se cruzo de brazos y me quedo viendo, rapidamente me puse de pie delante de ella "Porfavor, no me ire de aqui hasta que entiendas que no fue mi culpa gustarle a Jennifer" Su mirada parecia hablarme, parecia matarme, parecia culparme, no me dijo nada "Anda" Lentamente acarisie su brazo, por encima de la fina tela "Solo necesito escuchar tu voz una vez mas" con mi mano derecha libre la acerque a su cintura, acercandome a ella, subi la mano que estaba en su brazo hasta la altura de su cuello, sabia que en ese punto podia llegar a ser sensible "¿No me diras nada para detenerme?" Susurre en su oido, pude sentir su piel erizarse sobre mi mano, aprovechando su silencio, toque sus labios contra los mios, sorpresivamente no puso resistencia, pero tampoco ayudo moviendo sus labios, solo se quedo estatica, quieta

Asi que nuevamente bese sus labios, quite la mano de su cuello para ponerla en su cintura, de esta manera haciendo presion contra mi, Gwen apoyo sus manos en mi pecho, y nuevamente nos estabamos besando, los labios sobre los del otro, bailando una misma pieza, su vida era la mia, y este momento era especial, era lo mas cerca que habiamos estado desde hace semanas, ya extrañaba su tacto tan sensible, ella lentamente subio sus manos hasta mi cuello, parecia estar reaccionando de lo que estaba pasando, la intui a caminar con migo hasta que estaba sobre ella en su cama, sus pies quedaron colgando en el aire, mientras que en cambio yo estaba sobre ella, nuestros cuerpos nunca habian estado tan unidos por la pasion, y esto estaba siendo diferente, estaba siendo magico

"Gwen cariño" Susurre lentamente, nuestros labios a solo pocos centimetros "Sabes que no tengo la culpa de lo que sucedio" Ella estuvo a punto de hablar, pero puse un dedo sobre sus labios "Solo dime que crees en mi" Le susurre, acarisiando su mejilla

"Kevin... sabes que te creo" Mi corazon se acelero al sentir sus suaves palabras

"Solo lo queria escuchar se ti" Ella rio suavemente "Celosita"

"No soy celosa, yo solo cuido lo que es mio" Su sonrisa fue hermosa "Aun asi, necesito dormir, pero pasa por mi mañana a las 7:00 podemos ir a desayunar juntos" Le di un ultimo beso para luego levantarme de encima de ella, tendiendole la mano para ayudarla

Despues de todo las pocas palabras, podian llevar a buenos encuentros

* * *

**Hola**

**Pues si esto a sido corto**

**Mi disculpas pero saben que ahora tengo que estar 24/7 estudiando, porque voy mal en tres materias, pero bueno hago lo que puedo escribiendo en la escuela **

**Mis dos opciones (o de mi mejor amiga, Maru te quiero ) **

**1) Entrenamiento Basico**

**3) La Culpa De Andreas**

**Pues ya sabeis cuando hayan diez comentarios subire el siguiente capitulo**

**Dime que te parecio el cap**

**Besos **


	14. Entrenamiento Basico

**Hola personas y personos**

**Ha ganado por mayoria de votos: Entrenamiento basico (todos votaron por el)**

**Pues los comentarios tardaron en llegar, pense que habian perdido el interes por esta historia, pero bueno al final llegaron los 10**

**Hize lo mejor que pude, esta semana a sido solo de examenes, casi no hay tiempo, asique espero que la disfrutes**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10, no quiero demandas **

* * *

Gwen reposo su cabeza en el hombro de Kevin, sus ojos se sintieron pesados y cansados, sentia que su cuerpo no soportaria dos segundos de pie, que se desmoronaria al dar un paso, su fuerza parecia agotada, necesitaria horas de descanso para reponer la fuerza de su cuerpo, pero el calido y comodo hombro de Kevin estaba siendo de ayuda, sabia que el tambien estaba cansado, todos estaban cansados.

Las fuertes jornadas de entrenamiento se llevaron todo de ella, pero todo era parte de ser un plomero, todo caia en la valentia de cada uno.

La joven cerro sus ojos, dandoles un poco de descanso, sin embargo los abrio de repente al sentir una mano uniendose a la suya, dirigio sus ojos al lugar especifico, Kevin habia entrelazado sus dedos, Gwen sonrio ligeramente al sentir la sensacion.

Ben noto lo cerca que estaban, noto como se habian estado mirando los minutos posteriores a abordar la nave. Ben habia visto como se tomaron de las manos, como Kevin la habia abrazado, y como ella sonrio y cerro los ojos cuando lo hizo, sabia que algo habia pasado cuando los dejo solos, pero tambien sabia que aunque insistiera en que le dijeran que paso, ellos no lo harian.

"Les habla el capitan, abrochen sus cinturones, el viaje sera de aproximadamente diez horas" Los altavoces emitieron la señal

"Hey" Kevin alerto. Gwen quito pesadamente su cabeza del hombro de Kevin

"Ya se, los cinturones" La joven hablo pesadamente, tomo el cinturon y lo cruzo por su cuerpo, Kevin habia hecho lo mismo. Tan pronto como estaba listo, el Osmociano paso su brazo por su chica, mientras ella recobro su posicion, colocando su cabeza en el hombro de Kevin, y este mismo uniendo nuevamente sus manos

"Ustedes son tas cursis" Ben cerro los ojos y arrecosto la cabeza luego de pronunciar sus cortas palabras "Se toman de las manos, se besan" Ben continuo "Eso es estupido" Concluyo el ojiverde

"Tu eres estupido"

"Tu tambien lo haces con Julie" Ben estuvo a punto de hablar, pero se dio cuenta que Gwen tenia razon

"Oye" Kevin susurro "Se que estas cansada, pero me gustaria hablar con tigo" Gwen asintió con la cabeza, Kevin dio un corto beso en su cabello, que por suerte Ben no vio

* * *

"Aterrizaje completo" Tan pronto como Gwen escucho las cortas palabras, quito su cabeza del hombro de Kevin, seguidamente desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, Kevin tambien lo hizo

"Ben llegamos" Kevin sacudió el hombro de su mejor amigo, este despertó de inmediato

"Fue rápido" Comento el ojiverde. Kevin rápidamente se volvio a acercar a su chica, esta de inmediato tomo su mano, Kevin la miro por el toque repentino.

Los tres adolescentes desalojaron la nave, diez horas habían pasado muy rápido, aun así Gwen no consiguió descansar lo suficiente, apenas consiguió cerrar los ojos per un rato, aun así no era lo mismo que estar en su cama

"Kevin" Gwen se detuvo

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Podríamos ir a mi casa, hablaremos allí" Kevin no pudo resistirse a su mirada, el de inmediato sonrio

"Claro" Dijo el Osmociano "Hablaremos en tu habitación" Gwen puso sus manos en sus hombros, se inclino hasta besar sus labios suavemente, seguidamente siguieron caminando, Ben ya estaba en el coche que los llevaría a sus respectivas casas, luego ellos también subieron.

La casa de Ben fue su primer destino, él salto del coche tan pronto como estuvieron en frente de su casa, seguramente no despertaría en los siguientes tres días. La joven pareja continuaba en el coche, la siguiente parada sería la casa de Gwen, estaba cerca y no tardó más de 10 minutos. Ambos bajaron del coche, y este arranco enseguida, sin siquiera importarle si entrarían sanos a la casa, ignorando el hecho Gwen y Kevin ingresaron a la casa.

"Hola mama" La joven saludo tan pronto como vio a su madre en el sofá

"Hola Gwen" La mujer educadamente se levanto del sofa, encontrándose inesperadamente con el novio de su hija "Kevin" Dijo tratando de imitar una sonrisa

"Cómo está señora Tennyson" Kevin llevo sus manos a los bolsillos

"Muy bien Kevin" Contesto amablemente la señora, sinceramente Kevin odiaba tanta amabilidad, no soportaba tener que ser educado, sin embargo Kevin lo hacía por hacer feliz a su chica, o en este caso a los padres de su chica "Gwen querida, tu padre tuvo que viajar a la capital, no es nada importante" La mujer de edad informo

"Pasa algo malo mama" Gwen saco una mano del bolsillo de Kevin, luego las unió. La mujer vio disimuladamente los movimientos de su hija, pero esta solo las ignoro, mas no las olvido

"No es nada importante hija" Kevin noto bajo todo ese maquillaje las manchas y las arrugas, rio internamente, pero aun asi, no pudo evitar pensar que algun dia Gwen se veria asi, algun dia envejecerian y el esperaba que juntos, el tenia esa esperanza

"Esta bien mamá, ire arriba con Kevin" La mujer apesar de su desaprobación, solo asintio con la cabeza dando una falsa sonrisa, Gwen empezo a caminar con Kevin junto a ella, aun tomados de las manos

"Creo que a tu madre no le gusto la idea" Kevin hablo tan pronto como entraron a la habitacion, Gwen se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con seguro

"A mi madre no le gustan muchas cosas" Gwen se sento en su cama, Kevin se habia ubicado en la silla del escritorio de Gwen

"Como que estemos juntos" Comento Kevin

"Lo esta aceptando, tienes que tenerle paciencia" Kevin le sonrio "De que querias que hablaramos" Gwen cambio el tema. Kevin se levanto de su asiento y se sento junto a Gwen

"Queria" Kevin saco el pequeño aparato de su bolsillo "Mostrarte esto" El joven presiono el pequeño boton, el numero 100 se ilumino con letras grandes

"Kevin..." Gwen miro el numero por unos segundos, luego saliendo del asombro en el que estaba, abrazo fuertemente a su chico "Estoy tan orgullosa de ti" Kevin paso sus brazos por su delgada cintura, atrayendola mas a el

"En serio estas orgullosa de mi" Kevin alejo el abrazo, pero aun manteniendola cerca

"En serio Kevin, estoy orgullosa de todo lo que has cambiado, y se que seguirás así" Kevin presiono sus labios contra los de su chica, esta no se opuso al beso

"Sabes... mañana molestare a tu primo con mi calificacion" Gwen rio con su confesión

"Solo haslo cuando yo no este" La pareja de unio nuevamente en un tierno beso

* * *

**GWEVIN: SIN ESCAPE: les queria decir de esta historia, que muy pronto estara lista, siempre la estoy escribiendo, no se desesperen.**

* * *

**Es corto lose, pero bueno mi mama me obliga a estudiar todo el dia, asique aqui tienes mis dos opciones**

**1) La transformacion de Eunice **

**2) Fama**

**Presiento cual va a ganar...**

**Pues el siguiente capitulo cuando este tenga los 10 comentarios**

**Dime que te parecio**

**Besos**


	15. La Transformacion de Eunice

**Hola personas y personos**

**Asique, ha ganado: "La transformacion de Eunice" **

**Es corto, pero apenas estoy saliendo de examenes, disfrutalo**

**¡Pase el examen de matemáticas! **

**Pero aun asi pierdo la materia**

**En fin**

**Puedes leer **

* * *

Quizás el momento no fue el adecuado, el inminente peligro había quedado atrás. Sus ojos se veian molestos, mas alla de eso, decepcionados.

El joven Osmociano intento acercarse a su chica, tener un momento para ellos, pero esta solo le rechazo, Kevin no lo comprendia. Pero sinceramente apenas estaba acostumbrándose a la personalidad de Gwen, la cual era muy complicada.

Podia pasar de feliz a molesta en dos segundos.

La noche era joven aun, unas pocas estrellas se asomaban en el oscuro cielo, acompañanadas de una luna.

Ben se sento en un tronco junto a la fogata. Gwen ya se encontraba ubicada en otro, esta vez leyendo un libro, Kevin odiaba esta hecho, simplemente pensaba que no debía leer en sus 'Mini Vacaciones', pero lo hacía, desde que habia pasado la pelea solo se habia sentado a leer, capitulo tras capitulo. Kevin contempla el movimiento de sus ojos sobre el libro, la delicadesa con la que movia sus labios.

Fue un reflejo de la perfección.

"Oye Gwen" Ben hablo perezosamente, la joven despego sus ojos del libro, y Kevin inmediatamente dejo de ver a Gwen "Cuando volvamos a Bellwood, tengo una tarea en algebra, me preguntaba si..."

"Ben no te hare tu tarea" Gwen interrumpió

"Hay por favor Gwen, la puedes hacer en dos minutos, yo me tardaria todo un dia" Ben llevo otro dulce a su boca, se habia sentado en el suelo, y arrecostado su espalda al tronco.

"Y que haras si el profesor te pasa al pizarrón y no sabes hacer el procedimiento" Ben no habia pensado en eso, normalmente no era un alumno de hacer todas sus tareas, y el profesor lo sabia, y querría poner a prueba a su alumno

"Le dire que me lastime el brazo, oh ya se, ese dia ire con muletas" Ben habia hecho una amplia sonrisa, penso que decirlo seria tan facil como hacerlo

"No lo hare Ben" La pelirroja hablo seriamente, luego volvio a concentrarse en el libro. Ben aceptando el hecho que tendria que buscar otro modo para hacer su tarea, simplemente se retiro de la fogata

"No crees que estas forzando un poco la vista" Gwen sabia que era cierto, pero sinceramente no habia nada mas que hacer que sentarse en frente de una fogata; Las familias tradicionalmente se reunen al rededor de ellas y cuentan historias. Pero esta era una familia disfuncional, no habia dia en que no entrarán en conflicto por cualquier cosa

"¿Tienes un mejor plan?" La ojiverde hablo con propiedad, aun asi, esta siguio concentrada en su libro.

"Es una linda noche como para estar leyendo, debería ir a ver estrellas, o lo que a ustedes las chicas les guste" Gwen pudo sentir la tristeza en la voz de Kevin, quizás rechazarlo no fue la mejor idea aue podia haber tenido pero de una forma u otra tenia que casrigarlo, pero quizas su rechazo no fue el adecuado

"Sabes que me gusta ver las estrellas, pero me gusta hacerlo con tigo" Gwen habia cerrado el libro, en la portada decia 'Hombres: Cambian, o los cambiamos'

Gwen tendría millones de razones para leer ese libro, además que era de su autora favorita, le ayudaba a comprender un poco mas a Kevin

"Pense que seguias molesta con migo" Kevin se levanto del tronco en el que habia estado, y se sento junto a Gwen

"No debi tratarte asi, solo que me dio rabia como mirabas a Eunice" Gwen apreto el libro con su mano, sintio como la rabia corrio por cada vena de su cuerpo, era mujer y no le gustaba que su novio se estuviera fijando en otras, a ninguna mujer le gustaria algo asi

"No la veo como te veo a ti, Gwen son dos mirabas distintas, solo me impresionó un poco su belleza eso es todo" Kevin trato defenderse, no le gustaba la mas mínima idea de estar peleado con su chica, queria tener la seguridad de que la abrazaria y ella no lo rechazaría

"Entonces yo no tengo belleza segun tu" Gwen se levanto sin siquiera darle la oportunidad a Kevin de defenderse, ella solo se acerco a la tienda de acampar y tiro el libro dentro de ella, luego se empezó a adentrarse entre los arboles. La idea que tenia Kevin de tratar a las mujeres no siempre era la adecuada, su falta de experiencia con las chicas era algo que estaba en su contra, al principio penso que seria facil lidiar con una relación, pero luego se dio cuenta que no era fácil lidiar con Gwen. Dejando a un lado su orgullo fue en busca de su chica, sabia que era mejor arreglar el problema de una vez, que dejar que Gwen se enfadara mas. Se levantó del tronco entrando al bosque.

"Gwen, puedes venir y arreglamos esto" Kevin siguio caminando a travez de los árboles, ella era todo lo que queria en el mundo, y estar peleados no estaba en sus planes "Gwen ya vuelve" Kevin sintio el chasquido de algo, apresuro su paso, no queriendo dejar que Gwen se alejara mas. El joven Osmociano alcanzó a la chica, rápidamente la tomo del brazo "Gwen no hagas un drama con esto" Kevin se apresuro a decir antes que la chica se soltara

"Basta" Gwen intento soltarse de la mano de Kevin

"Solo espera un momento" Kevin tomo a Gwen de ambos brazos, solo sus ojos verdes sobresalían en la oscuridad

"Te dije que no quiero hablar" Gwen jalo mas fuerte, pero sabia que Kevin no desistiria hasta hablar con ella

"Pues me tendras que escuchar" Su masculina voz sono decisiva, de no rendirse hasta lograr su propósito, hasta salir victorioso

"Esta bien, di lo que tengas que decir y acabaremos con esto" Kevin no la soltó, solo aflojó un poco su agarre en el brazo, sabia que si no lo hacia podrian quedar marcas

"Gwen lo que dije hace un momento fue un error, eres la mujer mas hermosa de este mundo" Gwen habia dejado de intentar fugarse, se habia quedado quieta escuchando a su novio "Estaria totalmente loco si te perdiera, no quiero que estemos peleados, mira sabes que soy un idiota en esto del amor, pero sabes que me estoy esforzado por mejorar"

"Kevin" Gwen hablo lentamente, Kevin quito sus manos de sus brazos, con la seguridad que no se escaparía "Perdon por como te rechaze, no era la forma correcta"

"Quien debe pedir perdon soy yo, sabes que soy un completo desastre" Gwen rio suavemente "Me perdonas" Gwen sonrio

"Claro que si Kevin, sabes que no soporto estar peleada con tigo" La joven llevo ambos brazos a su cuello, de esta forma rodeándolo. Kevin de inmediato no pudo evitar atraer a su chica mas hacia el, hasta besar sus labios, penso que no los tocaría en estas 'Mini Vacaciones', el solo hecho de pensarlo le daban escalofríos, pero aquel sentimiento se habia ido, con el suave toque de sus labios todo se habia olvidado, ese siempre era el efecto, todo alrededor se olvidaba, todo cambiaba drasticamente

"Podemos escondernos detras de alguna roca o un arbusto" Gwen empujo suavemente a Kevin lejos de ella, este solo rio suavemente por la accion de su chica

"O podemos esperar hasta llegar a casa" La joven le guiño un ojo "Nunca sabemos que pueda pasar" Luego se alejo del lugar, dejando atonito a su novio

* * *

**Hola de nuevo**

**Espero os haya gustado**  
**Asique aqui tienen las dos opciones**

**1) La familia es primero**  
**2) La noche de la pesadilla viviente**

**Presiento cual va a ganar...**

**Ya saben que el siguiente capitulo cuando este tenga 10 comentarios**  
**Gemela: ya ni te dignas a comentar, sabes que te quiero :3**

**Agustin Tortella: Bienvenido a mis historias **

**Agradesco tambien sus comentarios, realmente cada uno es muy importante para mi, y cada uno me saca una sonrisa**

**Gwevin: Sin Escape: Deben saber que ya casi la termino, solo faltan las dos últimas pregunta, desenvolver la trama y listo**

**Casi lo olvidaba**  
**El libro es inventado**  
**Asique no se maten buscandolo en internet**  
**Aunque quizas si existe :/ **

**Por favor dime que te parecio**  
**Dame tu opinión**

**Besos**


	16. La Familia Es Primero

**Hola personas y personos**

**Ha ganado: La familia es primero**

**Por mayoria de votos**

**Al final les digo como va GWEVIN: SIN ESCAPE**

**Asique sin mas que decir**

**Puedes leer**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10, pero Kevin es mio**

* * *

Kevin sabia que no era una mujer de rendirse, ella daria la pelea hasta el último momento, solo desistiria al verse rendida y acabada, pero ese no era el caso.

Kevin era consciente de la capacidad de Gwen, siempre admiro su forma de ser, su valentía ante el peligro.

Pero esta vez no era lo mismo, Kevin sabia que Gwen habia corrido un gran riesgo, él siempre habia estado hay para controlarla, pero esta vez no fue asi. Gwen pudo haberse perdido en la locura, podia tomar la decisión de vengarse de todos los que le habian hecho daño, aunque no fue asi Kevin se preocupo, siempre lo hacia. El miedo se apoderaba de el cuando la dejaba en casa y sabia que sus padres no estaban, habian veces que ella se lo ocultaba para no preocuparlo, pero siempre descubria la verdad.

Y esta noche fue otra de miedo, la agonía de no saber donde estaba su chica era algo que no le gustaba. Y Gwen no estaba comoda recibiendo regaños de su novio, ella era consciente que habia estado en peligro, pero todo habia resultado bien, y eso era lo importante

"Anímense" Ben se sento en una silla de la mesa, mientras dejaba un batido en frente de Gwen y otro en frente de Kevin "Yo invito los batidos esta vez"

"Me hubieras traido una soda" Kevin miro con desprecio el batido en frente de el. Ben habia notado las miradas entre su prima y su mejor amigo, sabia que a Kevin no le habia gustado en lo mas minimo que Gwen usara su cuerpo Anodita, para Gwen era increible, Kevin podía ser un completo amargado cuando estaban los tres, pero cuando se quedaban a solas, en cualquier lugar siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad, siempre busca un beso o cualquier gesto de cariño, y sabia que todo era correspondido.

"Me voy a mi casa, quiero estar con mi mama" Ben se levanto del asiento y se marcho

"¿Siges enfadado con migo?" Gwen pregunto, pero ya sabia la respuesta

"No me gustó que hayas arriesgado tu vida" Kevin no pudo resistirse a su mirada, parecia tan inocente, esos ojos verdes clavados en el, suplicando perdon a como diera lugar

"Kevin mi tia estuvo a punto de morir, no podia quedarme de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada" Gwen se defendió, habia alzado su voz un poco mas alto de lo normal

"Pero Gwen... pudiste haberte descontrolado" Kevin se mantuvo con calma, a diferencia de Gwen

"Pero no fue asi, y ahora estoy bien, podriamos estar haciendo algo mejor que estar aqui discutiendo" Gwen puntualizó, y Kevin sabia que era verdad, la noche aun era joven y podian ir a dar un paseo.

Cada vez que salian a pasear era divertido, las fronteras no existian, el cielo estaba en sus ojos verdes, habian vivido mucho en tan poco tiempo, habian compartido su historia sin secretos, ahora Kevin podía entender que tenia la posibilidad de dar un giro a su vida, con ella podia volar sin alas, solo era la imaginación.

"Tienes razon" Kevin sonrió "Vamos al parque" De inmediato se levanto de su asiento, la joven hizo lo mismo, su destino era el parque, pero antes el coche.

El parque estaba a solo unos minutos, aun asi cualquier momento juntos era especial. Kevin no podia evitar mirar a Gwen mientras conducía, le encantaba ver su mirada perdida en la carretera, sonreir levemente cuando veia algo que le gustaba, esa era su chica, siempre tan expresiva.

El parque estaba solo, apenas habian unas cuantas parejas tomadas de las manos, o sentadas en una banca conversando. Gwen y Kevin no fueron la excepción tan pronto como se reunieron fuera del coche se tomaron de las manos. Se habia hecho costumbre visitar ese parque en las noches, algunas veces era planeado, o como ahora, solo surgia de momento.

Caminaron por el largo sendero, Kevin habia cambiado sus manos entrelazadas, por pasar su brazo al rededor de su chica, atrayendola mas a el

"Ese Zombozo es un idiota" Comento Kevin "Se dejo ganar de una chica" Luego sonrio

"Pero debes admitir que yo no soy una chica cualquiera" Kevin sonrio aun mas, ella no era nornal, y no se refería a normal de humanidad, su naturalidad era otra, ella era una mujer, valiente, amable, incansable, inteligente... Kevin se habia quedado hasta la madrugada solo pensando como describir a Gwen en una sola palabra, habia sido imposible

"Eres mi chica" Dijo sonriendo, orgulloso de la mujer que tenia a su lado. Kevin le dio un beso en su cabello. Todas las parejas tenian algo en comun, estaban mas pendientes del telefono que las conversaciones que tenian, Gwen y Kevin no eran asi, siempre aprovechaban cada momento juntos, lo dejaban todo por estar un tiempo a solas

"Sabes cariño" Gwen llamo su atencion "Cada vez que estamos juntos pasa algo que nos arruina el momento" La joven pareja se sento en una banca, alumbrada por un farol

"Gwen" La joven lo miro de inmediato. Sus ojos siempre estaban en sus sueños, sobran las palabras cuando hay puro sentimientos, faltan besos y carisias. Gwen habia convertido amor en amistad, muerte en vida. De inmediato Kevin capturo sus labios, besandolos suavemente, intentando alargar el tiempo, pero siempre faltaba tiempo "Preciosa" Susurro sobre sus labios

"Vamos a tu coche" Contesto de inmediato

* * *

Su cabello rojo callo sobre sus hombros cuando Kevin saco la cinta que lo sostenia, ella de inmediato busco sus labios, pero esta vez Kevin queria algo mas que besos en el asiento trasero. Aprovechando la posicion de su chica sobre el, intento sacar su blusa. Pero cada vez se hacia mas difícil, Gwen no era ese tipo de mujer, ella siempre habia tenido sus limites, siempre habia un punto en el que se detenía. Pero esta vez Kevin no la dejaría tan facil, seria persistente, y sabia exactamente como hacerlo.

Kevin acerco mas a su chica hacia el, de inmediato beso su cuello, habia encontrado un punto sensible para ella, la podia hacer perder el control fácilmente, Kevin ágil mente desabrochó el primer boton, para su suerte tan solo habia 4 botones. Gwen cerro sus ojos perdida en el deseo, Kevin siguio trabajando en el punto sensible, mientras seguia arriba con los botones, hasta que hubo uno solo mas por abrir. Gwen apreto su cuerpo mas contra el de el, deseando estar en un lugar mas comodo que en el asiento de atras de un coche, que por suerte estaba en un lugar apartado. Kevin se movio ligeramente mas contra ella, su presion lo estaba matando, la necesidad de tenerla estaba siendo incontrolable. Lentamente descendio su blusa por sus hombros, Gwen parecia ajena la situación, estaba siendo totalmente dominada por Kevin, mas de lo normal.

"Kevin" Susurro queriendo respirar, Gwen abrio sus ojos, Kevin seguia besando su cuello, mas exactamente un lugar en especial. Sin esperar mas Kevin retiro completamente su blusa, lo que hizo que ella reaccionara de inmediato. Sus ojos se abrieron intentando buscar su blusa, pero Kevin la tomó y la arrojó contra el frente del coche "Kevin no es gracioso"

"Cual es el problema" El Osmociano pregunto "Tenemos mas de un año juntos, nos conocemos muy bien Gwen" Kevin acarisio su cabello, Gwen estaba cruzada de brazos, y aun seguia a horcajadas sobre el

"Kevin" Gwen se acerco a él, presiono su cabeza contra su pecho, mientras Kevin rodeo su cintura con su brazo "Tengo miedo" Susurro "Se que... eres un hombre y..."

"Preciosa, sabes que te esperare todo el tiempo que quieras" Gwen se separo lijeramente de el, pero aun manteniendose cerca, muy cerca

"Kevin cariño, sabes que te amo" Susurro

"Yo tambien te amo" Dijo sonriendo

La necesidad actuaba mas rapido que el tiempo, el tiempo se estaba quedando atras

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Porque a mi si, primera vez que me gusta un historia mia.**

**Pues les queria contar que el 4 de septiembre cumplo 15 años**

**Se que no les importa pero solo les queria decir**

**Quizas hasta ese dia me anime y suba Sin Escape **

**GWEVIN: SIN ESCAPE: pues va muy bien, ya casi terminada**

**Por otra parte los estudios muy mal, creo que pierdo Biológia y Matemáticas**

**No se porque, soy muy buena en ambas**

**Pero se que no les interesa asique aqui estan los capitulos**

**1) La culpa de Andreas**

**2) Doble o nada**

**Os recomiendo la nunero 1 **

**Pues ya sabes 10 comentarios para el siguiente capitulo**

**Pero antes dime que te parecio**

**Te gusta, lo odias **

**Es muy importante para mi**

**Besos**


	17. La Culpa De Andreas

**Hola personas y personos**

**Me tarde lo siento, wi 11 comentarios**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo**

**Bueno a ganado: La culpa de Andreas**

**Espero que lo disfruten**

**Los quiero**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10, no quiero demandas **

** #$^&amp;&amp;^/$# ! /^**

Vi por el espejo retrovisor el rostro de Kevin, nunca espere verlo asi, la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos fácilmente. Kevin es una caja de sorpresas, pense que lo conocía mejor que a nadie, pero me equivoque, cada día descubro algo nuevo y sorprendente de él.

Sabia que sus venas estaban llenas de odio, de rencor, pero también de tristeza. Si algo le he enseñado a Kevin últimamente es la lealtad, y creo que al ver a alguien traicionando a 'su mejor amigo' despertó en el un sentimiento de odio, mas de lo normal. Sus animos estaban bajos, si Ben lo molestará en este momento, la pagaría muy caro. Los impulsos de Kevin y su odio combinados no era algo bueno.

"Llegamos Kev" Ben detuvo el coche en frente que la casa, Kevin de inmediato se bajo. El simplemente no es asi, por lo general se despide de mi, pero esta vez parece no importarle. Quien debería estar molesta soy yo, eso de su dinero me hace hervir la sangre, espero que su dinero este con el ahora

"Gwen, ¿Escuchaste?" Ben llamo mi atención, el sabía que no lo había escuchado "Quieres ir a tu casa" Realmente no, queria hablar con Kevin, queria quedarme con el toda una noche, hablar de lo que sea y luego quedarnos dormidos. Ben solo habia conducido unas pocas calles, y para mi suerte un restaurante apareció

"Dejame aqui, comeré algo y luego me ire a mi casa" Ben se estacionó a un lado de la carretera, me baje de inmediato, evitando que me hiciera preguntas, el coche arrancó, y yo empecé a caminar a casa de Kevin.

No tenia pensado que decirle, quizas no le importaba nada y ya estaba dormido, pero ahora debo seguir.

La luz de su habitación estaba encendida, la unica en la casa, la señora Levin ya debe estar dormida, así que esta descartada la idea de tocar el timbre

Quizas debia llamarle y decirle que bajara, o que al menos abriera y me dejara pasar, pero se que solo inventaria excusas, pero esta vez para mi suerte la ventana estaba abierta.

Así que fácilmente hize escaleras con mi mana, cuidadosamente me asome por la ventana, la televisión estaba encendida, pero Kevin estaba acostado en la cama y sus ojos enterrados en un libro.

La lectura habia sido nuestro pasatiempo desde hace un tiempo, a veces solo por que yo necesitaba estudiar y otras veces por interés de Kevin.

Me acomode cuidadosamente en la ventana, Kevin era absorbido por los libros totalmente

"Asique" Comente, tampoco planeaba quedarme toda la noche viendolo, alejo el libro de su cara, y luego simplemente quedo viéndome

"Pense que Ben te llevaría a tu casa" Se levanto de la cama, pero solo para sentarse en la misma

"Me quede en el restaurante que esta a unas calles de aqui" Baje de la ventana entrando a la habitacion, que por cierto estaba mas limpia que la última vez que estuve aqui "Tu madre ha hecho un buen trabajo en tu habitación" Puntualize

"La arregle yo ayer" Dijo sonriendome, que mas orgullo podía sentir de Kevin, el cambio que ha tenido desde que se unio al 'grupo' ha sido muy notorio, y voy a seguir ayudandolo "Se que no te gusto como estaba cuando viniste aqui la última vez"

"Kev, no dije que no me gustara, solo que debias poner orden" Le corregí, algunas veces podía tener una idea distinta de las cosas que se le decían, bueno algunas veces las mal interpretaba

"Bueno, yo solo te obedecí" Dijo sonriente

"Sabes que pensé que estarías triste por lo que paso hace un rato" Me sente a su lado en la cama, de inmediato tome el libro que él estaba leyendo hace un rato y lo abri

"No quiero hablar de eso, viniste por algo en especial" Parecía como si quiesiera que me fuera, al menos eso fue lo que me dio a entender, pero la mayoría del tiempo Kevin no pensaba lo que decía

"Solo queria verte, pero si tienes algo mas que hacer entonces me ire"

"No" Me respondió enseguida, sus ojos parecían haberse llenado de necesidad. Siempre habia necesidad de estar juntos cada vez mas, era un sueño que habia que cumplir, la situación no era nueva, ya habíamos estado asi antes, miro a mi alrededor, todo parece abandonarme, pero siempre esta Kevin, todo me llevo a conocer a Kevin

"De acuerdo, hey ¿Te gusta la poesia?" Dije luego de leer el nombre del libro que reposaba en mis manos

"Lo tome de la librería de tu escuela, espero no te moleste" Pase las hojas lentamente, ni si quiera leía lo que decía

"Me gusta que leas" Una hoja estaba entre el libro, abri la pequeña hoja blanca

"Tengo unos pocos mas" Kevin se

levanto se la cama y se dirigió al pequeño eatante el la pared. Des doble la hoja mientras la ocultaba en el libro

*No quiero riquezas, no quiero hacer grandes proezas,

no quiero oro, no quiero diamantes, no quiero dinero,

no quiero nada que no pueda llevarme cuando ya no esté aquí,

sólo quiero llevarme tu amor y la última mirada de tus ojos verdes*

"Mañana cuando te lleve a tu escuela los devolveré" Vi como Kevin puso 4 libros en el escritorio

"No es necesario que los devuelvas, si te gustan quedatelos" Deje la pequeña hoja de nuevo dentro del libro

"Ya los lei, llevare estos y tomare otros" Kevin se volvio a sentar en la cama junto a mi. La mayoría de las veces no habia de que hablar, odiaba esos momentos, simplemente no podia estar con él sin hablar

"Kevin, el poema... tu lo escribiste" Susurre, sus expresión cambio drasticamente. Estoy segura que si estuvieramos en un lugar publico me evadiria con la excusa que se tiene que ir. Pero esta vez no podia

"Se supone que no lo deberías ver" Bajo su cabeza mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos

"Kevin, es muy hermoso" Tome sus manos acercándome mas a él "No puedo creer que no me lo ibas a dar" saque la hoja del libro mientras la abria nuevamente "Gracias" Me acerque a él tomando sus labios entre los mios, así por unos cuantos segundos

"Tengo muchos mas para ti" Me susurro al oído

**#$/^&amp;! #$^*&amp;&amp;/$$ !/^**

**Lose, es muy corto**

**Pero bueno paso mi cumpleaños y fue un desastre**

**Pero bueno aqui estoy con ustedes y por ustedes **

**Ademas los comentarios fueron muy rápidos**

**Ademas que estoy enamorada *-***

**Y se llama "Kevin" ^-^ **

**Bueno espero te haya gustado**

**Mis dos opciones**

**1) A solas con el enemigo (no les gustaria saber que paso mientras estaban solos) **

**2) proyecto mascota**

**Jajaj vale es vuestra decisión**

**Dime que mal**

**Te gusta, lo odias**

**Diez comentarios**

**Hasta la próxima**


	18. A Solas Con El Enemigo

**Hola personas y personos**

**Ha ganado "a solas con el enemigo"**

**Antes perdon por la tardanza**

**No estoy teniendo inspiración ni tiempo**

**Pero pues hize lo que pude**

**Solo por ustedes y para ustedes**

**Bueno sin tanta tecla**

**Al final les contare unas cosas**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10... blah blah blah **

**!#$# /&amp;*^/#!/*%¥€€¥%~¥€**

Gwen paso delicadamente una mano por su cabello, sus ojos estaban cansados y muy agotados, en cualquier momento se podrían cerrar, pero estaba siendo fuerte, la suave brisa golpeo de nuevo contra ella. La joven apoyo sus codos en la mesa, Kevin estaba tardando en traer las bebidas, aunque sabía que quizas lo hacia a propósito, lo de pasar mas tiempo juntos era cada vez mejor, Gwen se fijo de nuevo en busca de señales de vida de Kevin en la larga fila, ninguno queria tomar bebidas, pero si hablar un rato a solas, ningún tema en particular, lo primero que surgiera

Kevin dejo una bebida en frente de Gwen, esta de inmediato reacciono

"Asi que Gwen..." Kevin se sento junto a la joven, Gwen habia perdido el miedo de estar a solas con él, no era el miedo de que le pudiera hacer algo malo, era el miedo de una tipica chica con el chico que le gusta, manos temblorosas, no saber que decir, solo cosas de una chica enamorada

"Kevin" Dijo sonriendo

"Ya es un poco tarde y debes estar cansada" Esta noche era diferente, en el cielo casi no habían estrellas, todo parecía estar en silencio y la larga fila habia desaparecido, Gwen siempre quizo tener un tiempo a solas con Kevin, hablar y reir sin tapujos, solo siedo como son

"Aun no quiero ir a mi casa" La joven aclaro de inmediato "Kevin, porque siempre que estamos juntos buscas una excusa" Gwen pregunto, y no era la primera vez que pasaba, al principio Kevin queria que hicieran algo juntos, pero luego parecia arrepentirse

"No es nada" Kevin susurro, su mirada se habia centrado en el vaso que tenia en sus manos, sinceramente no le interesa tomarlo

"Kevin, es en serio, no podemos avanzar si tu no muestras interes" Gwen intento mantener la calma, no queriendo llamar la atención de las cuatro personas que estaban en una mesa cercana

"Gwen no hay en que avanzar" La joven pudo sentir la rabia corriendo por sus venas, Kevin un dia era una cosa y al siguiente otra, podía cambiar de parecer en solo segundos si se lo proponía

"No se ni para que vine" Gwen dejo el vaso en la mesa, se levanto de la banca en la que había estada desde hace unos minutos, esa zona anteriormente solia ser peligrosa, pero desde hace un tiempo los robos habian disminuido considerablemente.

Aun asi Kevin no confiaba en dejar a Gwen por hay sola, no importaba si ella se podria molestar, no la dejaría por hay a su suerte.

Desicivamente se levantó de la banca, camino tras la pelirroja, ella parecía no querer hablar realmente con él, su cambió de actitud era algo que aveces ella no podía tolerar

"No necesito que me sigas" Gwen ya había notado la presencia de Kevin cerca de ella, era algo nuevo poder sentir a las personas cerca de ellas, aunque aun no lo dominaba bien

"Solo te cuido" El joven metio las manos en sus bolsillos, estaba empezando a hacer frío con el paso de la noche, y aun no habian signos de estrellas en el cielo

"Tampoco lo necesito, solo ve a tu casa" Gwen sabia que Kevin no lo haria, sabia lo persistente que podia llegar a ser, pero aun asi ella sinceramente no tenia ánimos para discutir, el cansancio era mas fuerte que nada. Kevin acelero su paso, saco la mano derecha de su bolsillo, rápidamente tomo el brazo de Gwen, esta solo se detuvo de inmediato, su cuerpo parecia no tener la suficiente fuerza en ese momento, sentia que se derrumbaria con el mas mínimo movimiento

"Gwen yo..." Kevin se perdio en su mirada, aquella mirada cansada que lo envolvía, esa que parecía haber perdido el brillo y la fuerza, pero de igual forma cautivadora "Sabes que soy un idiota" Aflojo el apriete que estaba en su brazo, sabia que si no se controlaba podia dejar alguna marca

"Si que lo eres" Gwen contestó de inmediato "Pero mas que eso Kevin, me confundes demasiado" Gwen siguio su camino, y Kevin camino tras ella, los minutos avanzavan con cada segundo, y sabia que Kevin no podia dejar de hablar con ella esta noche, sabia que si esperaba mas tiempo Gwen ya no seria la misma, estaría mas furiosa, la carretera estaba cerca, esa zona se habia vuelto mas segura cuando pusieron vigilancia, pero aun asi Kevin no desistiria de dejarla en la puerta de su casa, la joven se cruzo de brasos mientras seguia su camino, el dia habia sido largo y agotador, su cuerpo parecia pesar mas que nunca, Gwen se detuvo en la acera, los coches estaban pasando y ella solo esperaba el cambio del semáforo. Kevin se detuvo junto a ella, Gwen se nego a mirarlo, pero Kevin lo hacia disimuladamente.

Kevin miro hacia la izquierda verificando que no viniera ningun coche, su sorpresa fue mayor al notar que cuando volvió a mirar a la derecha, Gwen ya estaba caminando por la carretera, Kevin rápidamente miro de nuevo a la izquierda. Un coche rojo se acercaba a toda velocidad y sabia que no alcanzaria a frenar a tiempo, rápidamente corrio hacia Gwen, ella parecia totalmente ajena a todo, Kevin tomo a Gwen del brazo derecho atrayendola hacia el de nuevo y cayendose al piso, el coche paso a toda velocidad como si nada hubiese pasado, Gwen que estaba ahora sobre Kevin rápidamente miro los ojos del joven, el habia acabado de sarlvarle la vida, luego de la discusión Kevin le habia salvado la vida, no era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero siempre llegaba a sorprendenderla y encantarla, siempre se sentiría agradecida por salvarle la vida.

Pero sinceramente temia que su vida se perdiera por salvar la de ella

" Gwen, ¿ Estas bien?" La pelirroja no podia dejar de ver los ojos de Kevin, tan callados pero tan expresivos, Gwen le debia su vida

"Lo siento, debi fijarme bien" Gwen se levanto de encima de Kevin, esta misma le tendio la mano para ayudarle a levantarse, las personas cercanas parecian ajenas a la situación

"No importa" Kevin llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de nuevo, parecia no importarle lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero en cambio Gwen no podia dejar de pensarlo

Con una sonrisa se acerco a el, apoyo sus manos en si pecho y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"Gracias Kevin" El joven quedo perplejo, y sin saber que decir, habeces el amor solia ser asi

**¥€¥₩%¥€¥%₩€₩~#!#^^$ !$**

**DIOS**

**DIOS **

**DIOS**

**Pense que jamas terminaria esto, de verdad lo siento**

**No encontraba inspiracion, fue horrible me senti cerrada bueno en fin**

**Y si esto es horrible pero hize lo que pude**

**Y pues hay lo tenes**

**La verdad es que estoy enamorada y pues tengo la cabeza en otro lado**

**Ah y se llama Kevin :3 lo amo**

**Sin escape: hay va andando no se desesperen ya casi la termino**

**Eh gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, los aprecio mucho**

**HARE UN CAMBIO: desde ahora subire el nuevo capitulo todos los viernes**

**Asique cada viernes el nuevo capítulo**

**Si no hay 10 comentarios hasta ese viernes lo subiere hasta que hayan los 10 **

**¿Entendido?**

**Bueno si los amo**

**HAHAHA EL AMOOOOOOOOOR **

**Ya me calmo**

**Bueno mis dos opciones **

**1) El perplexahedron (os recomiendo esta)**

**2) Ben 10.000 regresa**

**Pues bueno, ya sabeis el viernes tendrán el nuevo capítulo**

**Y si no estan los 10 comentarios ese dia lo subire cuando esten los 10 **

**De nuevo lo siento por la demora**


	19. El Perplexahedron

**Hola personas y personos**

**Ha ganado "el perplexahedron"**

**Eh, siento la demora, tengo MUCHA tarea y otros problemas. **

**Pero saco tiempo por ustedes**

**Y pues espero os guste mucho**

**No soy dueña de Ben 10, no quiero demandas...**

** #$/^&amp;* ^ *£€£%£`₩~€%€₩**

Todo parecía haber cambiado, las paredes grandes y blancas habian desaparecido, siendo sustituido por la oscuridad y el silencio.

Los suspiros se asomaban de ves en cuando y la respiración era entrecortada, lenta y llena de deseo.

La suave piel expuesta de la pelirroja fue acarisiada mas de una vez, las risas y las bebidas fueron sustituidas por los gemidos y los besos.

Cada respiración era un momento menos en el tiempo, en algun lugar las agujas del reloj avanzavan a un paso normal, pero para la joven pareja los segundos y minutos no era suficientes, siempre necesitaban mas tiempo.

Las luces estaban apagadas, el silencio era el dominante principal, acompañanado del deseo y la necesidad.

Sus suaves besos recorrieron todo su cuello, cambiando repentinamente de posición contra sus labios, y de nuevo contra su cuello, los suaves y temblorosos dedos de Gwen jugaban con su pecho, tomando cada uno de sus fuertes músculos, solo aprovechaban el tiempo al maximo, Kevin jugo con el borde de la blusa de Gwen, dudando de sus actos.

Lenta, suave y dicadamente subió su blusa, en cuestión de segundos estuvo en el piso junto la de el.

Kevin tomo sus labios nuevamente, esos dulces labios de los que era imposible olvidarse, paso su mano por el abdomen plano y tonificado de Gwen, todas esas horas de ejercicio fueron bien recompensadas.

"Se hace tarde" Gwen susurro sobre sus labios, pero esto solo hizo darle mas deseo al joven, cada palabra solo consiguio burlarse de él, las corazas solo habian desaparecido entre ellos

"No importa" Gwen pudo sentir como Kevin pedia al cielo más tiempo, pero sus súplicas no eran escuchadas, el tiempo no se detuvo, nunca se detiene por nada ni por nadie.

Pero esto no lo detuvo de seguir explorando el cuerpo de su amada chica y esta solo de seguir dejándose llenar de placer, habian tenido varias noches parecidas, cada vez que pasaba era mejor, la sensación era indescriptible e intensa, el roce de piel contra piel.

La habitación de Gwen fue la usada esta vez, casi siempre era usado en viejo sofa del garaje de Kevin, pero se tornaba muy fastidioso e incómodo, asi que solo prefirieron arriesgarse a ser descubiertos en la habitación de Gwen.

"Hablo en serio" Gwen tomo la cabeza de Kevin entre sus manos, sus profundos ojos verdes parecian consumirlo, Kevin se detuvo, sus cuerpos sólo siendo separados por la piel.

El joven acarisio el cabello de su chica, su piel perfectamente blanca, sus perfectos ojos tan verdes y cristalinos, todo parecia cautivarlo hasta el borde de la locura, pero la locura siempre habia estado en el, en el para ella.

"Como podria estar sin ti preciosa" Kevin tomo un pequeño beso, solo aprovechándose de la situación "Quiero tenerte para siempre" Kevin susurro sobre sus labios.

Gwen pudo sentir como su corazon se acelero repentinamente, sonrió delicadamente, la joven paso sus brazos por su cuello, atrayendolo mas a ella, volvieron a besar sus labios lentamente, como si su vida solo dependiera de eso

"Y yo sin ti... Eres lo mejor que tengo, lo que mas me hace feliz" Kevin acarisio su cintura con la mano derecha, nuevamente sus labios enredados, intentando convivir en una batalla entre el deseo y la necesidad, entre el amor y el tiempo.

Gwen pudo sentir un coche estacionandose en frente de su casa, el tiempo se había agotado, y como siempre no fue suficiente

"Se acabo Kevin" Gwen informó, el joven miro decepcionado, las noches nunca eran suficientes, el tiempo nunca era suficiente.

De inmediato se alejo de su chica, recogio su camisa y la blusa de su chica

"Gwen" Kevin se sento en la orilla de cama, le dio la blusa a su chica, pero antes de eso, este tomo sus manos entre las de ella "Te amo preciosa, pase lo que pase siempre recuerda que te amo" Su mirada expresaba miedo, un miedo del que se debia preocupar, unas cortas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, pero solo decidio pasarlas por alto.

"No pasara nada malo, estaremos juntos siempre" Kevin no podia afirmar eso, pero no podía decirle lo contrario a su chica, solo podia hacerla sonreir y ser feliz, ella habia quitado su soledad, habia tomado su mano en los malos momentos. Gwen de acerco a él tomando el último beso de momento.

Kevin coloco su camisa rápidamente, se levanto de la cama caminando a la ventana, pero volvió a ver su chica, esta estaba abotonando su suéter, Kevin sonrió al ver como habia quedado su cabello

"Gwen" Kevin llamo su atencion, la pelirroja volteó hacia él "Te amo, paso por ti mañana" Kevin se fijo que los padres estuvieran dentro de la casa, Gwen se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia él, esta lo tomo por la camisa acercandolo a ella y besandolo de nuevo, su calor habia quedado en su almohada, sus aroma sobre su cuello, poco a poco enloquecía con sus besos. Todo era perfecto...

** ^#^#* ^#/ ^£~€~¥₩€%£~€£~€**

**Hola de nuevo**

**Siento la demora, tengo mucha tarea y que estudiar, pero bueno hize lo mejor que pude, espero os guste y pues...**

**Ah gracias por vuestros comentarios**

**Fanny, eres super y tus consejos *-* me matan, para quien le interese, tenemos una organización en contra de las perras. **

**Tenemos a la venta en REPELEPERRAS-PRO**

**Quien tenga Whatsapp deje su numero y hablamos **

**Mis opciones**

**1) El tiempo cura (os recomiendo esta)**

**2) Un peligro toxico**

**Bueno eh, ya sabeis 10 comentarios todos los viernes**

**Sin escape ya casi terminada ^^**

**Has luego! **


	20. Sin Escape Parte 2 (final)

Hola personas y personos, esto es SIN ESCAPE PARTE 2 y... es el final... siento la demora y perdon si hay algun horror ortográfico esta escrito en las notas del cel... al final diré unas cositas...

** $#/ ^#&amp; $€% £₩£%¥~€₩**

Kevin se volvio a sentar junto a su chica,

Gwen sonrio tan pronto como lo hizo, estaba disfrutando lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, y ninguno dudaba que se podia poner mejor

"Entonces" Kevin comenzo suavemente, Gwen apoyo una mano en su cabeza y el codo en el mueble, haciendo su comodidad mejor

"Bien creo que es tu turno" Dijo mientras verificaba su telefono de nuevo, no habia señal

"Muy bien, pregunta numero seis" El joven sonrio, y de inmediato Gwen sabia que la pregunta seria muy intima, quizas hasta pasando sus limites, pero no podia asegurarlo "¿Tendrias sexo en una playa?" Gwen espero unos segundos pensando su respuesta, se habia vuelto dificil

"Si la playa esta sola ¿porque no?" Su picardia fue notoria, y Kevin no pudo evitar sonreir cuando Gwen le guiño el ojo mientras hablaba "Mi turno" Dijo mientras Kevin seguia embobado viendola "Pregunta numero seis... ¿Cuando te masturbaste por primera vez?" Kevin salio de su asombro para entrar a uno mayor, Gwen en serio le habia preguntado eso, nunca penso que se podia interesar por ese tema hacia el, ni que lo viera de esa forma

"A los trece años" Kevin tuvo una mejor idea, se acerco a su chica hasta tener sus labios cerca de su oreja "¿Quieres saber cual fue la ultima ves que lo hize?" Gwen empujo suavemente a Kevin lejos de ella, aunque tan solo fueron unos pocos centimetros "Hey fue una broma" Declaro aparentando estar dolido, y llevandose una mano al pecho, justo donde Gwen lo habia golpeado

"Es tu turno" Dijo tratando de evadir el tema anterior

"Pregunta numero siete" Su voz se apago, las preguntas se estaba acabando "¿Sexo oral?" Gwen ni si quiera miro a Kevin, solo se limito a pensar una respuesta

"Quizas" Dijo luego de un suave movimiento en los hombros "Tendras que esperar, para saber la respuesta" Esta vez Gwen no pudo evitar ver a Kevin, ella estaba sonriendo mientras Kevin parecia estar aun asombrado por la respuesta de su chica, ante el silencio de Kevin, Gwen chasqueo los dedos en frente de su rostro "¿Estas bien?" Kevin de inmediato reacciono y miro a su chica

"Solo... estoy bien, es tu turno" Gwen no dudo de sus pensamientos, era normal en un chico adolescente con hormonas locas

"Pregunta siete... ¿Cuantos hijos te gustaria tener?" Kevin cambio drasticamente su mirada, habia pasado de ser una feliz a ser una estatica, preocupada

"Nunca me he imaginado con hijos" Kevin comenzo, su voz lenta e inquebrantable, fuerte pero debil como un susurro "Nunca me he imaginado en el futuro" Sus ojos desorbitados, centrados en la debil luz de la vela, tan quieta y estable

"No debes pensar asi, Kevin hemos hecho planes" Gwen habia tomano la mano Kevin manteniendolas juntas, entrelazadas

"Gwen, nose si pueda cumplir todos esos planes, esta siendo mucho para mi" Gwen no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando, hace solo dos dias atras estaban planeando viajes juntos, y ahora no estaba seguro, Gwen no lo entendia

"¿Esta siendo mucho para ti?" Gwen alzo su voz, mas de lo normal, se levanto del sofa, solo viendolo, con su ceño fruncido

"Kevin... entonces todo ha sido una mentira"

"¿Que?, no Gwen, sabes lo que siento por ti, pero..." Su voz se apago, temiendo de sus propias palabras, asustado de sus propios pensamientos, un frio recorrio su cuerpo, y su corazon se acelero, tomo un respiro "Gwen" Se levanto del sofa "Solo que no estoy acostumbrado a depender de alguien, y ahora estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti" Sus palabras fueron sinceras, sus oscuros ojos negros fueron la combinacion perfecta de la noche, la poca luz era perfecta, la poca luz era romantica

"Yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti, sabes cuanto me gustas desde un principio, y sabes que te quiero en mi futuro" Su voz salio en susurro, acompañana de pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, Kevin seco sus lagrimas, era algo que le gustaba hacer, pero no le gustaba verla llorar

"Yo no estoy seguro si tenga uno, pero si es asi sabes que lo quiero tener con tigo" Gwen puso su mano sobre la de Kevin, su toque fue sensible, fue dulce, Gwen sonrio, y lloro a la vez, eran lagrimas de felicidad

"Estoy segura que si Kevin, porque te lo mereces, porque has cambiado" En su rostro estaba dibujada una sonrisa, los mejores momentos eran estar juntos, y finalizar el dia juntos

"Sigamos" Kevin evadio drasticamente el tema

"Aun no has contestado a mi pregunta" Gwen se cruzo de brazos sentada en el sofa, Kevin estaba junto a ella

"Con uno es suficiente" Contesto de mala gana, los ojos verdes de la pelirroja parecian no tener brillo de momento, ella no queria que su decepcion fuera notoria, no podia sonreir, toda mujer quiere una familia, toda mujer quiere un hombre que quiera una familia, dedicado, fiel y amoroso, Kevin no cumplia todos esos requisitos de manera exacta, pero Gwen sabia que el es unico e irremplazable, que a pesar de todos sus errores era un buen hombre, capaz de dar la vida por la de quien mas ama

"Entiendo" Kevin noto la tristeza en su voz, sabia que Gwen era una mujer con metas y propositos en su vida, con ideas de formarse estudiar, y tener una familia

"Hey no te sientas triste" Kevin intento remendar su error "Mis pensamientos pueden cambiar" Termino con una sonrisa, y su expresion cambio notoriamente, lo que contagio un poco a la pelirroja que estaba a su lado, Kevin la atrajo a su pecho, manteniendola hay firme

"Estoy segura que cambiaran" Gwen sonrio con sus palabras " Ya sabes, todo bebe tiene un proceso" Kevin rio tranquilamente

"¿Conoces el uno de anticonceptivos?" Gwen le golpeo suavemente el brazo con el puño cerrado "Oye solo fue una pregunta, no habia necesidad de golpearme"

"Hablando de preguntas, es tu turno" Kevin dio un suspiro, las ideas se habian acabado, aun habian cosas que queria saber de ella, pero eran muy intimas, o muy simples para ser desperdiciadas en un juego de esta intensidad, Gwen estaba esperando la pregunta, mientras pensaba la de ella, las buenas preguntas se estaban acabando

"Pregunta ocho, ¿Dinero o sexo?" Gwen suspiro, a pesar de ser corta la pregunta, se hacia dificil, no habia necesidad de dinero en su familia ¿Pero sexo?, facil era escoger, pero no sentirse segura con su eleccion "Gwen, ¿Estas bien?"

"¿Puedes cambiar la pregunta?"

"No, solo tienes que escoger"

"Kevin no es facil" Gwen dejo su comoda posicion en el pecho de Kevin, sentandose correctamente en el sofa

"Si es facil, solo que prefieres sexo y no te atreves a aceptarlo" Gwen alzo su voz un poco mas de lo normal

"¡Esta bien!, prefiero sexo, no puedo creer que discutamos por esto, Gwen cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, su frente se arrugo un poco, mientras miraba la debil luz de la vela, la cual iba a mas de la mitad

"Yo no estoy discutuendo, solo queria saber tu eleccion" Kevin paso un brazo por los hombros de Gwen, la joven no cambio su expresion

"No era necesario gritarme" Gwen hablo seriamente, su tono de voz moderado, sensible como lo era ella, sabia que este juego habia dado para mucho, pelear, llorar, soñar, confesar cosas inimaginables, intentaron ver mas alla de lo que decian sus ojos, descubrir mas de cada uno

"Lo siento preciosa" Kevin se acerco unos centimetros mas a ella, mirandose directamente a los ojos, Kevin sintio como se perdio en ellos, podia ver la ciudad entera atravez de ellos, podia ver la naturaleza a travez de ellos, sentia que podia cruzar el oceano con solo estar con ella, todo ese infierno de su pasado se habia acabado, con las dulces palabras de su chica todo habia cambiado, se habia convertido en alguien sincero y de confianza, se habia refugiado en sus brazos, sus besos le hicieron aprender un sentimiento tan profundo "Sabes que algunas veces soy un idiota" Dijo sonriendo, Gwen redujo su frente arrugada, solo se le quedo mirando

"¿Algunas veces?" Pregunto alzando la ceja derecha "Eres un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo" Gwen afirmo

"Soy tu idiota" Kevin atrajo nuevamente a Gwen a su pecho "Tu me quieres, y yo soy un idiota" Gwen rio

"Es verdad, pero eres mi idiota, y asi te quiero" Gwen se alejo un poco para estar de frente con el, enfrentandose a sus oscuros ojos, acarisiando su mejilla "No importa que tanto discutamos"

"Ya no duele el pasado, porque al fin ya te encontre, hoy te miro y siento mil cosas a la vez, quizas no te busque, tengo mucho que aprender, todo lo que tengo eres tu" Gwen de inmediato beso sus labios, coloco sus brazos detras de su cuello, Kevin sabia pocos momentos como estos se presentarian, estando asi de solos, Kevin llevo las manos libres a su cintura, atrayendola mas a el, Kevin sentia desde lo mas profundo la necesidad de estar con ella, pero de igual manera sabia que ella no renunciaria tan facilmente a su cuerpo

"Cuando era niña fantaseaba con los principes, ya sabes como en las peliculas o esas series animadas" Gwen rio con su confesion "Y ahora te tengo a ti, mi principe"

"Suena lindo, pero no me digas asi en frente de nadie" Kevin no pensaba en el mañana, en su mente solo estaba, estar con ella y no dejarla ir, el frio de la noche cada vez los acercaba mas, yo solo queria tenerla en mia brazos, sentirla al lado mio, el paso del tiempo parecia fantasioso, este puede ser calificado como uno de los mejores momento en mi vida, que espero recordarlo cuando tenga avanzada edad, y aunque mi mente no pueda, el frio de esta noche, me lo hara recordar cada dia, mientras siguiera con ella todo estaria bien

"No prometo nada, quizas lo olvide y te diga 'Mi principe' en frente de Ben" Gwen bromeo, aquellas tipicas bromas entre ambos se habian vuelto habituales

"No eres capaz"Cuando Gwen estuvo a punto de contestar, el telefono empezo a sonar, Gwen rapidamente se apresuro a contestarlo "Hola Ben"

"Gwen, ¿Estas bien?" La voz se escuchaba lejana, ademas de eso la señal telefonica era pesima

"Estoy bien, sabes cuando nos sacaran de aqui, tenemos un codigo rojo" Gwen se habia levantado del sofa, intentando buscar un punto donde hubiera mejor señal

"Los plomeros llegaran hasta mañana, no hay nada que pueda hacer"

"Ben, tienen que venir ahora, hay dos hombres muertos aqui" Gwen intento alzar la voz un poco, Kevin realmente habia lamentado la llamada de Ben, el ambiente que habia creado era bueno y benefico

"Gwen la zona es muy peligrosa, ademas es de noche, tendran que esperar hasta mañana" Gwen estuvo a punto de contestarle pero la llamada se corto, Gwen alejo el aparato de su oido, viendo en la pantalla en aviso de 'Bateria baja'

"Estaremos aqui hasta mañana" Gwen se volvio a sentar junto a Kevin, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho

"Por mi esta bien, me encanta estar con tigo sin molestias" Kevin acarisio su cabello, Gwen se sintio relajada con el sensible toque, sonrio para si misma, guardando la sensacion en su memoria

"Es lindo estar asi, Pregunta numero ocho, ¿Crees que el amor es importante para que haya intimidad sexual?" Kevin sinceramente habia olvidado en juego, habia estado disfrutando la comodidad de ambos, pero habian vuelto las buenas preguntas

"Creo que es un sentimiento de cada persona, cuando... yo lo hize me dio igual, nunca pense las consecuencias o si me podria arrepentir luego" Kevin siguio acarisiando el cabello de su chica, el sueño que existia en su cuerpo, parecia haberse eliminado, ella solo presto atention a cada palabra de Kevin

"¿Te arrepientes?" Pregunto la joven, Kevin suspiro

"Desde que empezamos a salir, cuando hablamos de lo queremos a futuro, me di cuenta que me habia equivocado, que no me hubiera costado nada esperar un poco mas, pero ya sabes como somos los hombres" Gwen rio con la ultima parte, a pesar que le gustaria que su primera vez hubiera sido juntos, las cosas se habian dado asi

"Kevin..." Gwen se removio un poco de su posicion, habia dejado de tener su cabeza en su pecho, para estar de frente a el "Cuanto tiempo estarias dispuesto a esperarme" Su voz parecia preocupada, aun sin tener una razon, Gwen habia centrado su mirada en loa ojos de su novio

"El que sea necesario, y Gwen... con esta ya van tres preguntas, creo que es mi turno" Gwen sonrio, habia pasado de pensar en su primera vez, a fantasear con ella, todos esos pensamientos no eran de una niña, se habian vuelto de una mujer

"Tienes razon, es tu turno" Fingio una sonrisa, habia quedado pensativa por cuando seria su primera vez, pero aquellos consejos de su madre tambien invadian su mente, tenia claro que no seria ahora, pero si que seria pronto. Recobro la posicion en el pecho de su chico

"Pregunta numero nueve, ¿Cual es tu recuerdo favorito con migo?" Gwen se sorprendio que la pregunta no hubiera sido intima o atrevida, como a las que ya se habia acostumbrado, al contrario, habia sido romantica y linda

"Nuestra primera cita" Respondio sonriendo y evidentemente feliz por el recuerdo, Gwen guardo ese momento en su memoria por siempre, todo habia sido magico, pero el baile era inolvidable, realmente lamento que la cancion no hubiera sido mas larga, asi poder estar mas tiempo con el. La luna sobre ellos, vigilando cada paso de baile, queriendo salir de su orbita y acompañarlos en su aventura "Esa noche sera inolvidable para mi" Concluyo la pelirroja. Kevin se sintio satisfecho con la respuesta de su chica

"Estaba tan jodidamente asustado esa noche" Kevin confeso, la joven rio delicadamente

"No parecia" Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo "Ademas... la noche fue perfecta"

"Si te refieres a que no tuve que conocer a ninguno de los amigos de tu escuela, si la noche buena"

"Hablo en serio Kevin, pasamos un buen rato" y fue asi, Gwen siempre recordaba ese momento, se habia guardado en su cabeza, se habia tatuado en ella

"No lo estoy negando, ¿podemos continuar con las preguntas?" Gwen habia olvidado por completo las preguntas, eso solo efecto de estar con Kevin, podia olvidarlo todo, mientras estaba con Kevin el mundo exterior no existia, todo desaparecía, se volvia blanco y negro a su alrededor

"Pregunta numero nueve, suponiendo que pudieras hacer cualquier cosa ahora mismo, sin límite alguno… ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?" Kevin medito las palabras, podria hacer muchas cosas, pero habia una en especial, una en la que no desperdiciaria la oportunidad. Kevin dio un pequeño beso en su cabello, luego colocó su barbilla en la parte superior de su cabeza, se mantuvo quieto, quizas pensando si debia decir lo que realmente haria, aunque Gwen ya lo estaba sospechando

"Te haria el amor" Susurro "Es lo que mas deseo, no por placer, porque quiero estar con tigo" Gwen no supo que decir, sabia que Kevin era un adolescente, que como cualquier otro queria estar con una mujer, para pasar por la experiencia, pero mas que eso, Kevin ya tenia la experiencia, sabia que se sentia tener a una mujer en su dominio, pero no queria estar con cualquier mujer esta vez, queria estar con ella, hacerla suya. Gwen reacciono, quito su cabeza del hombro de Kevin, cuidadosamente se subio sobre el, a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Kevin estaba totalmente sorprendido por las acciones de su chica. Este solo pudo poner sus manos sobre su cintura, Gwen apoyo sus manos en sus hombros, se movio hacia adelante, pegando mas sus cuerpos, dudando de sus acciones. Gwen unio sus labios a los de Kevin ferozmente, como si su vida dependiera de ello y claro, Kevin no se nego, nunca le podía negar un beso a Gwen, eran una tentacion "Gwen" Kevin reacciono cuando la joven intento quitarle su camisa "No me provoques" Kevin pudo sentir dolor fisico con solo decir esas palabras, pero sabia que Gwen estaba peor siendo rechazada "Tu no quieres hacer esto" Gwen examino sus ojos, el estaba diciendo la verdad, quizas solo fue un momento de tentación, se vio tentada por un momento, pero realmente no estaba lista aun

"Lo siento" Gwen miro avergonzada a Kevin, no queria que la viera desde ahora de una forma distinta a la que era, aunque ambos se verian distinto desde ahora "Solo me deje llevar por el momento"

"Todos alguna vez nos dejamos llevar por el momento" Sus palabras parecían descepcionadas, como si quiesiera volver a ese momento justo en el tiempo, y evitar lo sucedido, pero sabia que no estaba a su alcance esa oportunidad, y seria muy difícil conseguirla

"Kevin, ¿Que paso entre tu y esa chica?, ¿Que los separo?" Gwen pregunto. La joven no queria quitarse de su comoda posicion, eran muy pocas las veces que estaban asi, y cuando usaba esa posición solo seria por unos segundos, y para que Kevin la llevara de compras, o a algún lugar

"Tu, tu me alejaste de ella" Gwen no pudo evitar sonreir, Kevin habia dado en la respuesta acertada, y Gwen estaba orgullosa de el, y claro de su respuesta "Y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco" Luego de esas palabras, Kevin atrajo a su chica hacia el, hasta unir sus labios apasionadamente, Gwen envolvio sus manos en su cabello negro, queriendo estar mas cerca de lo posible, ser el uno del otro. La joven pareja se siguio besando por un buen rato, explorando y satisfaciendo las necesidades de cada uno, pero la necesidad iba mas alla de solo besos y caricias, necesitaban entregarse en cuerpo y alma

"Kevin" Gwen dejo descansar sus labios ligeramente hinchados, aun manteniendose cerca a el, su respiración era cortante y agitada "Por favor..."

"No Gwen" El joven corto de inmediato "Luego te arrepentiras, confia en mi" Gwen beso sus labios suavemente

"Pero algun día pasara" Insistio la joven

"Pero no sera hoy" Gwen suspiro, sabia que Kevin no cambiaria de opinión, lo conocía lo suficiente, esta solo dio unos cuantos besos suaves y se volvio a sentar en el sofá, se inmediato cruzándose de brazos

"Gwen" Kevin atrajo su atención

"Estoy algo cansada" Sus ojos lo reflejaban, y Kevin ya lo habia notado

"Tendremos que dormir en el sofá" Gwen asintió con la cabeza, Kevin dio un corto beso en sus labios, luego se acomodaron en el sofá ( . /-WlPlbecmlRc/UZeENaOtTfI/AAAAAAAAJvI/R0pdMB-G2XE/s1600/pareja+ )

"Gwen" Kevin acarisio suavemente su cabello

"Hm" Pronuncio medio dormida

"Aun me queda una pregunta" Kevin descendio su mano desde su cabello hasta su cintura, se delgada cintura que ahora estaba contra el, igual que todo su cuerpo

"Igual que a mi" Susurro la ojiverde

"Mi ultima pregunta es" Gwen sabia que no seria una pregunta cualquiera, ella sabia que no perderia esa oportunidad. Gwen se levanto levemente, presionando sus codos contra su pecho, Kevin tenia su cabeza apoyada en el reposa brazo, mientras sus manos estaban en su delgada cintura "Gwen... quiero que me seas sincera" Susurro con sus labios cerca a los de ella, casi podiendolos alcanzar y tocar. Ella asintio con la cabeza, la joven se impulso un poco hacia el, toco sus labios suavemente sin hacer mucha presión

"Lo sere, cual es tu última pregunta" Dijo mientras Kevin seguia viendo sus labios, perdido en la necesidadde tener mas de ella

"Alguna vez... Gwen ¿alguna vez te he hecho daño?" Su voz era quebradiza, aunque Gwen no entendía muy bien la pregunta

"No importa" Gwen acomodo de nuevo su cabeza contra su pecho. Kevin acarisio su brazo, subió lentamente la tela, hasta la parte baja de su hombro, acarisio suavemente la pequeña marca, con lo poco que podia ver alcanzaba a tener un color morado y verde.

"Sabes que si me importa, Gwen esa noche..."

"Kevin basta" Interrumpió Gwen "Te dije que no quiero hablar de eso" La joven cerro sus ojos, intentando tener un poco de descanso

"Lo siento, esa noche no me podia controlar" Acarisio suavemente la pequeña herida

"Kevin eso lo se, y te dije que lo olvide, es solo un moretón, lo importante es que ya volviste a mi, y no dejare que vuelvas a absorber el Super Omnitrix, no dejare que te alejes de mi" Gwen se aferro mas a el, Kevin cruzo una pequeña sonrisa, aunque recorriera el mundo entero no encontraría una mujer como Gwen, tampoco deseaba encontrar otra mujer. Kevin volvio a pasar sus brazos por su cintura, sabia que seria una larga noche.

**_ #$/^&amp;/€£¥₩%%~_**

Un nuevo día se asomo por la ventana, Kevin no podia verlo, la ventana estaba cubierta de nieve; pero el solo imaginarlo era maravilloso, quizas no volverían a estar asi, las posibilidades eran muy pocas. El Osmociano dejo la tasa de café en la ventana, Gwen no tardaría mucho en despertar, sinceramente seria la primera vez que la veria despertar, podria ser un momento inolvidable.

Kevin tomó la taza de cafe de la ventana y la dejo en la cocina. El olor de los cuerpos era cada vez mas insoportable, o al menos eso era lo normal. Kevin tomó el teléfono de Gwen, la señal era muy mala, aunque habia solo un poco, y ya casi no tenia batería.

"Aqui magistrado Furnet, Kevin Levin ¿Me copia?" El joven tomo de inmediato la insignia de plomero que estaba en su bolsillo

"Aqui Kevin Levin" Contesto de inmediato, se dirigió a la ventana luego de darle una mirada a Gwen. Quizas el no queria que fueran rescatados, las últimas horas fueron buenas, el simple hecho de estar con Gwen era bueno

"Nave 088, tiempo en aterrizar, media hora aproximadamente, esten listos y aléjese de la puerta todo lo que puedan" Kevin tenia conocimiento que esas naves eran muy veloces, estarían en la puerta quitando la nieve en solo minutos, solo era protocolo decir que llegarían mas tarde.

Kevin sabia que Gwen no querría despertar, cuando la iba a buscar para llevarla a la escuela, siempre tardaba en bajar, su madre le decía que habia llegado cansada la noche anterior.

Kevin se arrodilló en la orilla del sofá, tenía que despertar a Gwen ahora, aun así no podía dejar dr verla, tan pacífica y hermosa, Kevin acarisio lentamente su cabello, descendiendo hasta la altura de su brazo, presiono lentamente mientras la movía, noto como Gwen frunció el ceño

"Hey" Susurro el joven, una sonrisa se cruzo por su rostro, lo que contagio a Gwen de hacer lo mismo

"Hey" Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo "Pense que despertaría antes que tu" Gwen acarisio la mejilla de su chico

"Nos vendran a buscar en unos minutos, hay que alejarnos todo lo que podamos de la entrada" Informo el Osmociano, Gwen sonrio, ella realmente no queria irse, pero no podia dejar de pensar en la escuela, el karate, sus padres y otras actividades

"Kev, cuando volvamos no quiero hablar de nada de lo que paso aqui ¿de acuerdo?" Kevin asintió inmediatamente, todo lo confesado quedaría en la memoria de cada uno, nadie lo podria saber, seria solo otra experiencia mas

"Ven, la nave vendra muy pronto" Kevin se levanto y le tendio la mano a Gwen, esta hizo lo mismo, su espalda estaba adolorida, ese sillon no era el mejor lugar para dormir, y menos si eran dos personas quienes dormian en él.

La joven pareja de sento en un rincon, lo mas alejado posible de la entrada, el olor de descomposición era cada vez mas fuerte e insoportable.

El fuerte sonido de la nave se sintio, Kevin abrazo a su chica, el fuerte impacto de la pesada nave pudo haber hecho un gran desastre, pero esas naves solo eran piloteadas por expertos, el fuerte sonido al aterrizar podia llegar a ser insoportable si no era bien controlado

No tardo mas de 5 segundos el aterrizaje y el impacto, Kevin aflojo el agarre de su chica, Gwen estuvo a punto de levantarse y caminar a la puerta, pero Kevin la tomo de inmediato del brazo y la atrajo a él, para su suerte, otro fuerte impacto se sintio, pero esta vez la joven pareja pudo ver por la ventana como la nieve se derretía en cuestión de segundos, un fuerte vapor se sintio en sus cuerpos, pero fue descendiendo rápidamente.

Gwen seguía aferrarda al cuerpo de Kevin. El suave aroma de su perfume seguía en el, Gwen tomo en su puño la camisa de Kevin ligeramente, Kevin paso sus brazos por la cintura de Gwen

No hubo ningún movimiento por unos segundos, sus cuerpos se relajaron lentamente, la temperatura se volvio a la normalidad.

Sus ojos se encontraron, manteniendose cerca, ayudándose sin sarse cuenta.

"Todo término" Kevin susurro

** /#&amp;#^ /#&amp; /~£~£~€%€% ¥%€~£%**

"No nos explicamos que paso" Un hombre alto y corpulento explicó "Debio ser alguna avalancha que hizo caer toda la nieve" Tomo algunos apuntes en una hoja

"Por favor Tomy, como que no saben" Kevin se mostró furioso, pero controlado

"Soy tu superior Kevin"

"También eres mi amigo" Kevin le sonrio, Gwen no podia dejar de pensar en los dos cuerpos que estaban en la cabaña, su mente se invadia de las repentinas imágenes.

El hombre tomo unos apuntes más, luego con una sonrisa miro a la joven pareja

"Señor Levin, tiene algo de labial rojo en el labio" Dijo con una sonrisa triunfal, luego se alejo, Kevin llevo la mano al rededor de la boca intentado desaparecer la mancha, Gwen de inmediato se puso en frente de su chico

"Kevin..." Gwen llamo su atencion "¿De cuando aqui yo uso labial rojo?" Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho. Kevin habia sido engañado.

El joven Osmociano vio como Tomy reía junto a la nave con otros hombres que lo acompañaban

"Me la pagaras Tomy" Kevin estuvo a punto de caminar hacia su 'amigo', pero la mano de Gwen sobre su pecho lo detuvo de inmediato

"Kevin, no busques pelea, Tomy no es alguien de confianza, te puede reportar" Eso ya había pasado, no solo con él, con otras personas también, Tomy les daba confianza y al final por el más mínimo error los reportaba

"No se como sigue con los Plomeros" Kevin lo miro de reojo, siempre lo habia odiado en el fondo, no soportaba su actitud de superior, solo se aprovechaba del cargo de su padre.

"No importa Kevin, ahora debemos volver a Bellwood" Gwen miro a su alrededor, todos parecian estar ocupados en sus propios problemas o más bien obligaciones, pero de su mente no salía la duda de saber que habia pasado entre esos dos hombres... pero habia algo mas... el error de Kevin.

Un error por el cual legalmente no debía pagar, el actuó en defensa propia, si no lo hubiera asesinado a el

"Todos parecen estar muy ocupados en sus problemas" Los plomeros empezaron a entrar a la cabaña, los dos cuerpos ya habian sido identificados segun los plomeros, pero aun no habia información detallada

"Kev... hay algo... recuerdas, el segundo hombre" Gwen hablo con cautela, nadie sabia lo que habia pasado, nadie mas que ellos, pero pronto tendrían que dar explicaciones de todo lo sucedido

"Tendre problemas por eso" Kevin intento ver a otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos, aquellos ojos solo lo envolvían "Pero... tengo que asumir las consecuencias"

"Kev no pasara nada..." Gwen aseguró, pero las palabras solo parecian quedarse en el aire, las reglas eran muy estrictas, error cometido se tenia que pagar, pero en cambio esta vez había actuado en defensa propia, no podian hacerle pagar por proteger su vida y la de su chica

"Necesitamos sus declaraciones" Uno de los plomeros se acerco a la joven pareja "Aun no tenemos claro que sucedio"

"De acuerdo" Gwen miro a su chico de nuevo, no lo podia asegurarlo, pero Kevin tenia miedo, no era necesario usar ningun tipo de magia para verlo en sus ojos, sus manos estaban inquietas, y su mirada cambiaba constantemente de lugar.

El plomero se alejo hacia una nave, el lugar habia sido acordonado por los agentes, las naves rodeaban casi todo el lugar y las personas parecian perdidas en sus problemas "Kevin"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" No era tan sencillo como solo decirlo, iba mas alla, pero aun asi, Gwen tenía una buena defensa para su chico

"Kevin se que no lo estas" La expresión en sus ojos lo delataban

"Solo no quiero que nos separen" Kevin desconfiaba de casi todos a su alrededor, menos de su chica, el joven Osmociano podia ver la traicion en los ojos de los plomeros a su alrededor, todos ellos solo querian llegar a un buen puesto sin importar que tenian que hacer

"No lo haran, yo no lo permitire" Gwen pudo sentir el miedo invadiendo sus venas, ya se habian separado por un tiempo, pero Gwen tenia la tranquilidad que Kevin estaba seguro en casa de algun familiar lejano, pero esta vez estaria en una celda, Gwen sabia que Kevin podria defenderse, pero aun asi no estaría tranquila, su mente se invadio de malos pensamientos, no debía hacerlo, habia riesgo pero una buena defensa.

** #$/&amp;^*€£¥₩%~**

***Punto De Vista De Kevin***

"Quiere decir que usted lo mato" Esas palabras realmente me hirieron, nunca espere escucharlas de nuevo, me jure no hacerle daño a nadie, mas bien lo jure por Gwen, ella no merece pasar por algo así

"Si no lo hubiera hecho el me hubiera matado a mi, y luego a Gwen" Me defendí rápidamente, si algo he aprendido es que no me debo quedar callado por mucho tiempo, eso seria dudar, y eso seria usado en mi contra

"Señor Levin... usted tiene un pasado algo... oscuro" El hombre se sento en una silla tras un escritorio, sosteniendo mi expediente

"He cambiado y muchas personas se lo pueden asegurar" Este hombre parece dificil de convencer. Solo el hecho de imaginarme a Gwen tras esa puerta esperando por mi me daba fuerzas para seguir defendiendome

"Lo se, pero eso no elimina su delito, ese hombre era inocente"

"¿Inocente?, entonces quien mato al otro hombre, han pensado eso, el hombre que yo en defensa propia mate, ya habia asesinado al otro hombre" Su mirada se centro en mi, hasta hacerme sentir culpable de algo que no debia

"Hare un par de llamadas, espereme aqui" Se levanto de la silla y salio de la pequeña oficina cerrando la puerta, pero a los pocos segundos se abrio de nuevo

"Kev" El alma me volvió al cuerpo al escuchar esa dulce voz, acercándose cuidadosamente a mi, Gwen se sento en la silla que estaba junto a mi "Que ha pasado" Ni yo mismo se que paso, no se si ese hombre me creyó lo que le dije

"Creo que todo esta bien" Solo lo digo para darle tranquilidad, se que ella esta mas preocupada que yo, siempre lo esta

"Debes estar seguro de todo lo que dices, no puedes dudar en nada, estare afuera esta bien" Sus suaves palabras me calmaron, todo parecía detenerse con ella cerca, el tiempo desaparecía

"Lose, todo estará bien" Me sonrio, su sonrisa era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirme seguro, hize lo mismo por ella

"Estare afuera" Me dio un dulce beso y luego salio de la oficina, los segundos parecian eternos, todo parecía nublarse, hace mucho no sentia tanto miedo, el miedo de tener que alejarme de ella.

"Muy bien señor Levin" Una gruesa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos "Como usted dijo, si habia otro hombre" Se sento en la silla y de inmediato abrio una carpeta "Este fue hallado en la cocina"

"Asi es, y como le dije, yo actúe en defensa propia" Eso debo recalcarlo, "Yo no lo mate solo porque estaba de animos de asesinar a alguien, solo pensé que ese hombre podria hacerme daño a mi, o lo que es peor a Gwen" Su mirada era desconfiada, este hombre si que hacia bien su trabajo, daba miedo con tan solo hablar

"Usted quedará en libertad mientras se aclara totalmente el caso, por lo pronto puede ir a casa, sera llamado cuando sea necesario" La respiración parece haber mejorado con solo esas palabras, pense que me dejarian en una celda, pero no fue asi "Puede irse" De inmediato me levante y sali de la oficina, y hay estaba mi chica, esperando por mi como siempre

"Kevin" De inmediato se arrojo a mis brazos, el calor de su cuerpo era reconfortante, tan calido y tan unico

"Todo esta bien preciosa" Su cintura fue mía, toda ella era mia en un abrazo, su enredado cabello era perfecto, solo porque era parte de ella.

** $#/$&amp;$^ ^ /€% £~¥₩€¥€**

"Oye Kev" Gwen se sento junto a mi en el sofá, sus manos sostenian un tarro de helado sabor a fresa, todo a mi alrededor era perfecto solo con ella, la televisión encendida con caricaturas reflejadas en él, ver aquellas viejas caricaturas se habian vuelto un habito en nosotros. Centre toda mi atención en ella "Aun me queda una pregunta" Dijo sonriendo, y sabia que esto no seria facil

"Adelante" Dije sonriendo

"¿Me amas?" Amor. Que otra palabra podria sentir por esta mujer, amor y agradecimiento, esas entre otras, como la admiración que le tengo, su persistencia, su inteligencia, su belleza... todo en ella me encanta y me cautiva. Pero volviendo a la pregunta, yo la amo, pero nunca le he dicho algo asi a nadie, ni a mi madre...

Estaba tardando mucho, su mirada se veia triste y decepcionada, ella queria una respuesta ahora y yo la tenía que complacer

"Eres lo que mas amo en este mundo" Susurre tomando sus labios, yo sin ella era aburrido, la miraba como si la quisiera matar, se que tiene miedo de sentirse mas enamorada... como yo, espero todos los dias un mensaje que diga 'hola ven a mi casa no fui a clase y estoy sola' admiro hasta sus dientes su lengua... por ella mato hasta la mismisima muerte, la prefiero mas que al aire, la tengo tatuada en mis pupilas, se que voy muy rapido, soy adicto compulsivo al nectar de su sexy cuerpo, si no la tengo de pie no me mantengo, le haria una casa en la luna si me lo pidiera, quisiera llevarmela a una montaña y gritarle a un avión que nuestra relación no tiene comparación... si ella esta yo no estoy loco y mi cuerpo la necesita...

Yo la amo.

** /#^#&amp;#&amp;#/ ^#&amp;€%£~¥€¥%€₩€**

Nooooooooooo!

He terminado esto!

Bueno voy a respirar...

Siento la demora de verdad... pero creo que ya perdi mi inspiración en la escritura, no me sale nada... pero no podia dejaros sin el final de "Sin escape" asique... esto ha terminado... tambien termino 'que paso después de' y se me caen las lágrimas escribiendo esto... he tenido esta cuenta por años... y hoy me despidos de todos vosotros, gracias por el apoyo de todos, los he llegado a amar

En esta pagina conocí a mi gemela... maru te amo hermana mia...

Fanny gracias por los buenos ratos en whatsapp... y si quieren hablar con migo solo dejen su Whatsapp y les hablo...

En dos semanas saldre de la escuela... quizas me inspire en algo y escriba algo... pero no lo prometo... no tengo mente... aun asi seguire con la cuenta... viendo si hay comentarios nuevos o algun mensaje de alguien...

GRACIAS LOS AMO!


End file.
